Mi ángel navideño
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Lo que empezó como una Navidad memorable, pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla para Edward y Bella. Amor, mentiras y secretos nunca es una buena combinación. ¿Podrán superar los designios del destino para tener la Navidad soñada?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Edward bufó al ver el lujoso auto acercarse por el camino iluminado por cientos de luces navideñas blancas, detestaba a los empresarios que se creían que podían manejar todo a su antojo, la tierra no era un objeto, pero por lo menos Eleazar Denali había recapacitado y vendido las tierras, ahora el rancho vecino —el cual por muchos años se dedicó a la agricultura— era adquisición de la finca Masen.

Pero, aunque estuviera agradecido de que el señor Denali decidiera venderle las hectáreas a él en lugar de al bastardo de James, seguía molestándole ver tremendo despilfarro de dinero.

¿Conducir un convertible en los congelados caminos de Carolina del Norte? Solo un inconsciente, un inconsciente ricachón que se creía dueño del mundo, sería tan estúpido como para hacerlo.

Claro que se había enfrentado más veces de las que quisiera a huéspedes quisquillosos que esperaban ser recogidos del aeropuerto en autos de lujo, en lugar de los jeep adecuados para los traicioneros caminos.

El convertible se detuvo solo a unos metros de distancia de la entrada principal, por lo menos tenía las cadenas en las ruedas, y Tony junto con Jeremy habían removido la nieve de la entrada, debía recordar darles su paga por hacer tan buen trabajo.

Ocultó su risa cuando Denali bajó del auto, su impecable traje ahora estaba cubierto por residuos de lodo, y tenía una chamarra demasiado gruesa y desaliñada, posiblemente comprada en la boutique del pueblo después de que sus maletas fueron extraviadas.

O robadas, seguía sin creer que existieran ingenuos que pensaran que podían dejar costosas maletas en la calle sin vigilancia.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió, descendiendo una mujer extremadamente guapa, parecía por lo menos veinte años menor que Eleazar, pero gracias a los chismes de Sue y las mujeres del pueblo que no habían perdido oportunidad para conocer a los nuevos residentes, se enteró que Carmen era incluso dos años mayor que su esposo, solo que tenía un magnífico cirujano que hacía maravillas con su rostro.

—Pensé que se quedarían a pasar las fiestas en el pueblo —murmuró Edward abriendo las puertas de su casa para que los Denali entraran y pudieran tener un poco de calor.

—Se ha cortado la calefacción a mitad de la noche, apenas si logramos sobrevivir —se quejó Eleazar, acercándose a la chimenea—, mi esposa y yo planeamos regresar a Arizona.

—¿Lo harán hoy mismo?

—Así es, hay un vuelo que sale justo antes del anochecer, esperamos estar en Arizona para el amanecer, por esa razón he venido a finalizar con la venta de las hectáreas, quiero deshacerme de esas tierras lo más pronto posible, no han hecho más que traer desgracias a mi familia.

Edward no habló, solo permitió que los Denali se desahogaran, no sabía qué era lo que los había motivado a mudarse a Charlotte, ni por qué un hombre de negocios de Arizona de repente estaba tan interesado en la plantación de algodón, mucho menos comprar un viejo rancho que llevaba años sin ser fértil.

La finca Masen llevaba años abierta, los bisabuelos de Edward habían comenzado con una pequeña plantación de algodón, expandiéndose cada año, hasta que la economía obligó a los abuelos a convertirla en un recinto para vacacionar, la plantación seguía presente, invitando a los huéspedes a participar en la recolección de algodón o simplemente cabalgar por los alrededores, incluso contaban con un trineo para aquellas parejas enamoradas que quisieran recorrer las veredas cubiertas de nieve.

Pero mantener las tierras que poseían era un trabajo arduo, años de duro esfuerzo, de levantarse temprano, de perseverar aun cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, era un trabajo para personas fuertes y decididas, no para un ricachón que creía que con solo aventar dinero tendría las cosas más sencillas.

Edward entendía mucho menos por qué Eleazar estuvo empeñado en mudarse y mandar a construir una residencia, de la cual solo estaba la estructura que sería destruida en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, pero eso ya no importaba, solo era cuestión de que Eleazar le entregara las escrituras y él le diera el cheque por el monto establecido con anterioridad.

Ciento cincuenta mil dólares era un precio demasiado bajo, pero no se lo diría a Eleazar.

—¿Tiene hijos? —preguntó la señora Denali mirando los aviones que estaban sobre el sofá, además de las cajas debajo del enorme árbol decorado y los calcetines colgados en la chimenea.

Este año la Navidad prometía ser memorable.

—Sí, tengo un niño de seis años recién cumplidos, y mi sobrino de la misma edad se está quedando una temporada con nosotros, estarán jugando en alguna parte de la casa, tienden a ser muy hiperactivos cuando no se les permite salir, me sorprende que no estén rondando por aquí.

—Deben ser unos niños encantadores, esa es una edad muy tierna, una edad inolvidable tanto para los niños como para las madres.

—Los es, aunque mi esposa siempre está detrás de ellos procurando que no se hagan daño, puede ser una edad tierna, pero los niños tienen más energía que cualquiera.

—¿Dónde se encuentra su esposa? Lamento si soy muy entrometida, no es mi intención, solo mera curiosidad.

—No se preocupe, mi esposa está en el pueblo haciendo las últimas compras navideñas, nos tomamos muy en serio estas fechas, además de ser las más altas debido al turismo, somos gente hogareña que disfrutamos de un buen pavo y tomar ponche con los amigos.

Carmen asintió sin apartar la mirada de los regalos debajo del árbol, Edward pudo darse cuenta que parecía melancólica, como si estuviera perdida en algún momento del pasado.

—¿Ustedes tienen hijos? —preguntó, solo para no perder la amena plática, no es que quisiera mantener alguna, pero debía ser cordial, debía serlo hasta que Eleazar le entregara las escrituras de las hectáreas, las cuales sospechaba estaban en el bolso de Carmen.

—No —habló Eleazar fuerte y claro, causando que su esposa se removiera incómoda—, no tenemos hijos, son una pérdida de dinero y tiempo.

Edward no respondió, se negaba a mantener una discusión con un hombre con tan poco tacto, quizás su hijo muchas veces le causaba sustos y lo hacía enojar, pero eso nunca lo consideraría como una pérdida de tiempo.

Toda la finca normalmente se llenaba de la risa infantil de los niños que acompañaban a sus padres, incluso había adjuntado una área de juegos con toboganes y una alberca de pelotas para que todos los niños se divirtieran durante el verano.

Si Bella escuchara las palabras de Denali, lo sacaría de la casa en un parpadeo.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de tema por uno más neutral, la risa infantil se escuchó antes de que el niño apareciera frente a los adultos, se detuvo en cuanto los notó, el niño detrás de él chocó contra su espalda.

—¡Mami llegó! —gritó su hijo como explicación antes de correr a la entrada en busca de un abrigo más grueso, el gorro y la bufanda, todo lo necesario para que Bella no los reprendiera por no abrigarse, el invierno estaba siendo demasiado crudo.

Jeremy lo siguió muy de cerca, desde que su hermana Rose lo dejó en la finca dos años atrás, habían hecho lo imposible para que se adaptara y se sintiera en casa, cosa que habían logrado pues Bella era como una madre para él.

—Es mejor que entregues esas escrituras, Eleazar —dijo Carmen poniéndose de pie—, lo último que queremos es causarles molestias e interrumpir sus celebraciones.

—No hay prisa, mujer. Me gustaría conocer a tu esposa, Cullen, hemos estado aquí por cinco semanas y nunca la he visto en el pueblo o junto contigo.

—Mi esposa normalmente está en casa con los niños o atiende las necesidades de los clientes y el personal —se encogió de hombros—, pero será un gusto presentárselas, es un verdadero encanto.

Edward sonrió solo de pensar en su esposa, quizás la manera en la que se conocieron no era precisamente convencional, no mentiría diciendo que no cambiaría nada, quizás que ella no hubiera perdido la memoria, que el investigador encontrara a algún familiar, tal vez conocerse sin que una posible muerte por hipotermia hubiera amenazado con llevarse a Bella aquel invierno tres años antes.

Tony y Jeremy aparecieron con una enorme bolsa que llevaron a la cocina, Sue fue la siguiente en llegar con dos enormes pavos, uno para ellos y otros para el buffet que se serviría en el salón para los huéspedes, por último, entró su esposa con una caja en sus manos.

—No te quedes solo viéndome, mi amor, ayúdame con esto o terminaré tirándolo.

Edward dio un paso hacia su esposa que cargaba la enorme caja, la cual estaba decorada con un brillante papel azul, el color solo indicaba que se trataba de Rose, ella siempre enviaba el regalo para Jeremy envuelto en papel azul, ignorando que Jeremy detestaba dicho color.

Le quitó la caja de las manos y la dejó a un lado para poder ver la bonita cara de su esposa, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, pero antes de que pudiera presentarle a los Denali, el jadeo y sollozo lo desconcertó.

Se giró para ver a los Denali, Carmen tenía los ojos llorosos mientras se cubría con una mano la boca, evitando que más sollozos salieran de su boca, Eleazar junto a ella parecía en shock.

Estaba por preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero sintió el temblor en la mano de Bella, así como el tirón cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, los niños regresaron en ese momento deteniéndose al notar que ningún adulto se mostraba en las mejores condiciones.

—Marie...

—Mami, ¿quiénes son ellos?

Edward sintió como Bella le soltaba la mano y retrocedía cuando Carmen intentó acercarse a ella.

—¡Oh mi Dios!, eres tú, Marie, mi Marie.

Bella corrió escaleras arriba dejando a todos desconcertados, Carmen intentó seguirla, pero Edward la detuvo cuando trató de acercarse a las escaleras.

—¿Por qué llaman a mi esposa Marie?

—Ella no es tu esposa —declaró Eleazar visiblemente molesto—, es mi hija, la misma que desapareció hace tres años durante un viaje de negocios a estos lugares con su prometido, el hijo de mi socio, el mismo que la ha estado buscando durante todo este tiempo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ustedes dirán, Teffi, tienes dos fics pendientes, uno que prometiste y aún no publicado y todavía te pones a publicar uno.**

**Pues si, lo hice, lo hago y lo haré, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Será una historia corta con capítulos cortos pero espero actualizar seguido.**

**Ahora sí.**

**¿Que les pareció este primer capítulo?**

**¿Que oculta Bella?**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi, en dónde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, entre otras actividades relacionadas con las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 2**

Bella se dejó caer en la alfombra de su habitación, sintiendo como la respiración le faltaba y aquel temblor y hormigueo en su cuerpo se apoderaba de ella, aquellos síntomas que creía haber dejado atrás hacía tanto tiempo, estaban regresando para recordarle que no podía mantener su vida pasada en el olvido.

El detective se lo advirtió, el doctor Müller también lo hizo, pero ella como una ingenua, creyó que sus padres nunca la buscarían, no lo hicieron durante los primeros meses, ni siquiera durante el primer año, realmente creyó que ellos se habían olvidado de que tuvieron una hija.

Pero ahora estaban ahí, destruyendo la felicidad por la cual había trabajado tanto, esforzándose cada día para encajar en ese lugar.

Todo había ido tan bien.

Tenía un maravilloso esposo al que amaba con su vida y que la amaba de la misma forma.

Un precioso hijo que era su vida entera y un sobrino que ahora consideraba como otro hijo más, ambos niños eran la luz de su vida.

Esa misma mañana prometía ser un día estupendo, era el día antes de Navidad, los preparativos estaban en proceso, la casa había terminado de ser adornada, dejó una caja de bombones y bastones de caramelos en los calcetines que colgaban en las puertas de las cabañas de los huéspedes. El árbol estaba bellamente adornado con rosetas, esferas, guirnaldas y alguna que otra chuchería que los niños habían hecho en el colegio, los calcetines estaban en su correspondiente lugar arriba de la chimenea, Tony y Jeremy tenían su carta para Santa lista, solo estaban a la espera de que les permitieran preparar las galletas de jengibre que le dejarían.

Pensó que sería un buen día, una buena Navidad, una en donde estaría rodeada de los hombres que más amaba y a los que les daría la noticia de la vida que crecía en su vientre, pero ahora ni siquiera sabía lo que le esperaba.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, no levantó la vista temiendo que fuera Edward exigiéndole una explicación, no se sentía preparada para encarar a su esposo y decirle toda la verdad, aquella que por tres largos años intentó olvidar y mantener alejada de la vida que ahora tenía.

Los tibios bracitos rodeándola la consolaron, si sus niños estaban con ella, quizás Edward no estaría tan molesto.

Bella los acurrucó entre sus brazos y lloró por temor a perderlos, tenía una gran familia que la amaba y a la cual amaba, sus padres no podían llegar cuando su vida era perfecta, por fin era parte de la familia que tanto deseaba tener.

—Los amo mucho, mucho, mis amores, los amo como no tienen idea.

—Nosotros también te amamos, mami.

—¿Quiénes son esas personas, mami Bella?

Bella sonrió ante cómo la llamó Jeremy, había comenzado a hacerlo tan solo unas semanas atrás, después de que Rose ni siquiera preguntara por él durante su llamada mensual.

—Nadie importante, mis niños —les acarició sus rostros angelicales—, no dejaré que se acerquen a ustedes ni les hagan ningún daño.

—¿Por qué lo harían?

—Por nada —murmuró dándose cuenta de que estaba alterando a los niños—, solo que soy una mamá osa que se preocupa mucho por sus preciosos ositos.

Sus niños se acurrucaron en sus brazos, dándole todo el cariño y seguridad que en ese momento necesitaba con urgencia.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez entró Edward, quizás estaba exagerando, pero esa fría expresión no era la misma amorosa con la que la miró cuando llegó a casa con las compras navideñas, tampoco se asemejaba a la mirada de la mañana cuando despertaron o la de después de hacer el amor antes de tener que bajar a desayunar.

Ni siquiera durante las primeras semanas cuando se negaba a estar cerca de ella la había mirado con tal desprecio.

—Déjenme a solas con su madre, niños, Sue les ayudará a preparar galletas de jengibre.

—Edward, no creo que…

—Los Denali se han marchado —le cortó, al mismo tiempo que daba un paso más cerca de ellos, los niños se removieron entre sus brazos para ponerse de pie pero sin alejarse de ella—, les he pedido que nos dejen solos.

—Papi…

—Ahora, Tony.

Bella se puso de pie, debía hacerle frente a las consecuencias que sus acciones habían causado.

—Vayan abajo, mis ositos, papi y yo iremos en un momento.

Ambos niños asintieron no muy convencidos, pero abandonaron la habitación, dejándolos a solas, apenas la puerta se cerró, Edward se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso amenazante hacia ella, nunca fue agresivo, no temía que le hiciera daño, pero sí temía que su corazón fuera roto por las palabras que compartirían ese día.

—Edward, amor… —Intentó acercarse pero este dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó una mano para detenerla.

—Sabes, yo creía que mi esposa, mi bello ángel navideño, quien llegó a mi vida y a la de mi hijo para completar la familia que tanto necesitábamos, era una mujer dulce y sincera, mi bello ángel que milagrosamente se salvó de morir de hipotermia pero lamentablemente perdió la memoria.

Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

—Amor…

—Mi bello ángel no me mentiría de esa manera, menos cuando yo me abrí a ella, le conté mi pasado, compartí con ella mi sufrimiento al ver a mi difunta esposa marchitarse por el cáncer que se negó a tratar por estar esperando a nuestro hijo. Mi ángel fue el apoyo que necesité, el apoyo que mi hijo también necesitaba, mi ángel adoptó a mi hijo y le ha dado el amor que solo una madre puede dar.

—Soy esa mujer, te amo a ti, a Tony y a Jeremy con toda mi alma.

—¿En serio?

—Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti. —Se acercó pero se detuvo cuando Edward la alejó, era la primera vez que la rechazaba.

—Solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta —habló pasándose las manos por el corto cabello—, quiero la verdad, quiero que me demuestres que eres mi bello ángel y no una vil mentirosa que me ocultó su pasado.

—Yo…

—Solo responde sí o no, no quiero explicaciones, no ahora por lo menos.

Bella sintió como sus esperanzas de salvar su matrimonio se iban por el caño.

»¿Es verdad?

Quería decirle que no, que los Denali mentían, que haber huido se trataba solo de un mal recuerdo apareciendo en su mente, no por la presencia de esas dos personas, pero sabía que mentir solo le traería más consecuencias negativas.

—Sí, ellos…

Edward la silenció, dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta.

»Edward, por favor, déjame explicarte, no es lo que crees, nunca quise mentirte. —Corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó por la espalda pero él no se giró, mantuvo su espalda rígida.

—Suéltame, Marie.

—No me llames así —negó soltando su espalda y rodeándolo rápidamente, evitando que se alejara, no había querido llorar, pero sentía como sus lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas—, no soy ella, soy tu Bella, soy tu ángel, tu ángel navideño, ¿recuerdas? Por favor, mi amor, no me dejes, no lo hagas, me prometiste que nunca me dejarías, me lo prometiste frente al altar, mi amor, te juro que hay una explicación, pero por favor no me alejes de ti.

Edward le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Perdiste la memoria realmente?

—No —afirmó sintiéndose derrotada.

Edward la apartó, no con brusquedad pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte para que estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio.

No sabía si le permitiría explicarse o si ese era el fin de su feliz matrimonio.

¿Por qué sus padres tuvieron que aparecer?

¿Por qué no se quedaron en Arizona en su pretencioso club de ricachones, en donde la habían vendido al mejor postor solo para asegurar su posición en el club y que sus cuentas bancarias solo aumentaran?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Cómo les dije, los capítulos, serán cortos pero actualizaré con regularidad.**

**Sabemos un poco más de ese pasado misterioso que Bella se esforzó por esconder.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán, imágenes, adelantos e información extra de las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 3**

Edward sentía su cabeza latir, había estado toda la tarde y parte de la noche afuera, lejos de casa, lejos de la mujer a la que llamaba su esposa.

Pensó que la conocía mejor que nadie, la conexión que sintió con ella la primera vez que la vio le hizo creer que tenía una segunda oportunidad para amar, para tener una familia y brindarle a Tony una madre que lo amara tanto como Kate lo hubiera hecho.

Había confiado a su hijo a una mujer que ni siquiera conocía realmente, ¿acaso siempre jugó con él? ¿Solo fue un juego para ella? Parecía que todo lo que alguna vez creyó que era real, solo se trató de una farsa construida por Bella… ¿o Marie? Ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

Creyó que cuando Bella llegó a su vida, solo fue para mejorar, fue un ángel que el cielo le entregó para ser feliz, ahora no estaba seguro de que lo fuera.

Escuchó suavemente las voces de los peregrinos que se aventuraban a las frías y normalmente congeladas calles solo para deleitar a los habitantes con villancicos, estaba casi seguro que Tony y Jeremy se encontrarían en la puerta sonriendo con entusiasmo y coreando las canciones —al igual que la mayoría de los niños que estaban hospedados_—_, con Bella intentando cubrirlos del frío y ofreciendo chocolate caliente y caramelos junto con Sue. El año pasado él había estado a su lado, apenas escuchó las voces corrió a su encuentro para no perderse un momento familiar, pero ahora, ¿realmente eran una familia?

No sabía ni que pensar, si lo hacía quizás aquellos recuerdos que consideraba valiosos se verían manchados al darse cuenta que Bella estuvo ocultándole la verdad todo el tiempo.

Quizás lo hizo desde el primer día.

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía recordar el día en que ella despertó después de estar en cuidados intensivos por tres días, luchando por su vida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Edward entró al hospital encontrando a Sue y Harry en la sala de espera, su semblante cansado pero alegre le dio una nueva esperanza; todos en el rancho estaban tan preocupadas por la joven que encontraron inconsciente en los límites de la propiedad, justo en donde las trampas para los animales salvajes se encontraban colocadas, si hubiera dado unos cuantos pasos más en lugar de desmayarse, hubiera caído en una trampa, y quizás se hubiera desangrado para cuando lograran llevarla al hospital._

—_Ha despertado —le comunicó Sue—, ahora la están revisando, pero apuesto que el médico te dejará entrar a verla apenas salga._

—_Yo solo quiero saber que ahora está con bien, Tony ha estado preocupado._

—_Sí, claro, solo por Tony estás aquí._

_Edward no respondió, en su lugar esperó a que el médico saliera y le preguntó sobre la salud de la bonita chica, Sue y Harry detrás de él, igual de atentos esperando las buenas noticias._

—_Necesitará permanecer unos cuantos días más aquí._

—_Pensé que eso no era necesario —interrumpió Sue—, le he preparado una habitación en casa de Edward, todos estamos comprometidos a cuidarla, además por lo que nos han dicho estos días, la encontramos a tiempo._

—_Lo hicieron, por eso la hipotermia no avanzó, pero no sabemos por las cosas que pasó antes de que llegara al lugar en donde la encontraron._

—_¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Edward._

—_Presenta un cuadro de amnesia, solo recuerda ciertas cosas, como su nombre y cosas triviales, no puede recordar su apellido ni si es de aquí de Charlotte o solo está de visita._

_El médico le permitió entrar a ver a la chica que respondía al nombre de Bella, ella estaba en la cama con intravenosa y visiblemente cansada y confundida._

_Si inconsciente, con aquella blancura de muerte y con los labios morados era muy linda, ahora con su rostro rosáceo, sus labios de un rojo carmesí y una tímida sonrisa era una verdadera hermosura._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Había sido tan natural llevarla a casa para que mejorara, desayunar con ella, cuidar su medicación y alimentación, enseñarle a montar a caballo, perderse en los campos de algodón solo para poder estar a solas con ella, pasar tardes juntos con Tony, comer un helado en el parque, invitarla a una cita, besarla durante el atardecer y perderse en su dulzura.

Le había dado una familia porque ella no recordaba a la suya, quizás ya no tuviera una, ya que nadie la había buscado durante los seis meses que el detective buscó algún indicio de su familia.

_¿El detective?_

Sí, Bella había insistido en que detuvieran la búsqueda tan solo una semana después de que contrajeron matrimonio, alegando que tal vez era mejor olvidar una vida que quizás no le gustara.

Edward aceptó para hacerla feliz, después de todo tenían un futuro próspero, pero ahora, al saber que los Denali eran sus padres y que aparentemente ella no había perdido la memoria, las cosas cambiaban.

¿El doctor Müller sabía de esto?

¿El detective también?

Necesitaba respuestas y sabía que Bella se las daría, pero no le apetecía verla.

Mañana era Navidad, momento de unión familiar, pero estaba seguro de que esa unión no existía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella salió del baño apenas escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con fuerza, Edward se había saltado la cena, tampoco se presentó a la hora de la película navideña con los niños, esperando a que apareciera se atrevió a retrasar la hora de acostar de los niños, motivándolos a hacer galletas, pero ni las tres tandas de galletas fueron suficientes para que Edward entrara a casa y le permitiera a ella arrinconarlo con los niños.

Él no sería capaz de rechazarla frente a ellos, ¿verdad?

Había acostado a los niños en sus respectivas habitaciones, les había leído un cuento y arropado, y después se dirigió a su habitación deseando que Edward estuviera ya ahí, pero no lo estaba, revisó una vez por la ventana solo para comprobar que las luces del establo seguían encendidas.

Pero ahora Edward por fin estaba en casa.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse las botas, dándole la espalda.

Ella se subió a la cama y gateó hasta estar detrás de él, a pesar de que podía notar que Edward no estaba nada feliz con su cercanía, Bella no pudo evitar abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Escúchame por favor.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Porque temo que me odies aún más.

Sabía cuánto su esposo odiaba las mentiras, pero la suya había sido necesaria, necesaria para tener una vida segura, feliz y sobre todo llena de amor, un amor sincero.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor del mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que ustedes quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos e información extra de las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 4**

La mañana de Navidad siempre era agitada, la primera Navidad que pasó en la finca había estado encerrada en su habitación, siendo atendida por Sue y Tony —el niño incluso había usado un mandil diminuto—, aún demasiado frágil para pasar toda una velada afuera de la cama —o por lo menos eso dijo Sue—, en su segunda Navidad, ahora como la señora Cullen, pudo disfrutar de cada uno de los preparativos, desde comprar el árbol, adornar la casa, llevar a Tony al centro comercial para tomarse una foto con Santa, hasta atender las necesidades de los huéspedes, organizando los menús y reservaciones, siendo partícipe de cada tradición que su ahora familia tenía.

Y aunque esa misma mañana fuera despertada por su pequeño Tony recordándole que ese día llegaría Santa, no pudo ignorar el hecho de que el lado derecho de su cama estaba vacío. Había pasado su primera noche sola en su habitación matrimonial, nunca había pasado una noche sola, ni siquiera cuando ella y Edward discutían, siempre lograban contentarse cuando se iban a la cama. Pero aunque Bella le rogó que no la abandonara, Edward lo había hecho, salió de la habitación y durmió en la de invitados, cerrándole la puerta en la cara para evitar que entrara.

Lo llamó por cinco minutos, no importaba que estuviera rogando, tan solo quería que le permitiera acercarse, pero no había tenido éxito y tuvo que regresar a la habitación, aunque no se acostó en la cama, se sentó en el descanso que estaba adjunto al ventanal, Edward debió llevarla a la cama en algún momento durante la madrugada.

Por lo menos saber que Edward aún seguía procurando su comodidad, le daba un poco de aliento.

—¿Dónde está papi, mami?

—Ha salido muy temprano a recoger leña para la chimenea —mintió descaradamente, quería mantener a su niño lo más ajeno de los problemas que existían, no necesitaba preocuparlo—, debemos mantener la estancia caliente para Santa.

—¿Crees que me traiga todos los regalos que le pedí?

—Apuesto a que lo hará, has sido un niño muy bueno, al igual que Jeremy.

—Sí, nos hemos portado muy bien —asintió su pequeño cobrizo, tan igual a su padre, si Edward no la había abrazado por lo menos tenía los brazos de Tony alrededor suyo—. ¿Y tú te has portado bien, mami? Santa no te dejará regalo si no lo has hecho, recuerda que a Santa no le gustan las mentiras ni los engaños.

Bella mantuvo su sonrisa, sabía que su hijo no lo decía con mala intención, solo fue un comentario para recalcar los parámetros que Santa tomaba para saber quién estaba en su lista de niños buenos y niños malos, pero eso no evitaba que Bella sintiera como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago, recordando que por tres años les mintió a su esposo e hijo.

Pero lo había hecho por una buena razón, y aun cuando Edward la detestara en ese momento, no se arrepentía de haber mentido.

—¿Por qué no vamos a despertar a Jeremy y después preparamos unos ricos waffles navideños? —ofreció, intentando que su hijo olvidara el asunto anterior.

—¿Los míos pueden tener M&M y puedo beber leche con Nesquik de fresa?

—Claro que sí, ahora vamos, que no queremos que se nos haga tarde para ir al desfile navideño.

Logró que Tony saliera, dejándola a solas en aquella solitaria habitación que parecía inmensa cuando solo ella estaba ahí.

…

Bella mantuvo la puerta cerrada, su madre estaba golpeando, tocando el timbre y gritando su nombre, un nombre que había tratado de olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento, agradecía inmensamente que la casa estuviera dividida en dos partes, la entrada principal para los huéspedes, que daba paso a la estancia en común, el comedor y salón principal, que daba paso a las cabañas, del otro lado de la casa se encontraba la entrada privada, justo la que su madre estaba usando en ese momento, la casa era lo suficientemente grande para que el timbre y los golpes no molestaran el desayuno de los huéspedes, ni la de sus niños que debían estar atiborrándose de azúcar.

—Tenemos que hablar, hija, por favor abre, tenemos que regresar a Arizona, Jake se pondrá feliz cuando te vea por fin, lo he llamado apenas regresé al hotel y está extasiado, quizás venga aquí, yo creo que lo hará. ¿Te he dicho que sigue soltero? No ha podido superar tu desaparición.

Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no lo quería a _él _en Charlotte, no cuando cada vez que trató de revelar la verdad, la imagen de Jacob intentando desvestirla al mismo tiempo que le gritaba que saldría y los complacería a él y a sus amigos, de la manera que quisieran, le causaba asco.

—Vete, vete o llamaré a la policía.

—Soy tu madre, Marie, solo estoy preocupada, quiero llevarte a la civilización de nuevo, regresarte a tu antigua vida, una mejor vida.

¿Mejor vida?

Desde que Bella podía recordar, aquella vida de la que se jactaba su madre, consistía en pasar los días, tardes y noches siendo atendida por una nana que ni siquiera hablaba inglés, sino que tuvo que aprender italiano para poder comunicarse con ella, y cuando por fin lo había logrado, sus padres trajeron una nueva que hablaba ruso y volvió a sentirse sola; pasando incluso semanas sin ver a su madre y meses sin ver a su padre, sin tener ni una pizca de atención de ellos si no llegaba de la escuela con algún reconocimiento o premio, si no se cumplía con esos requisitos, era mejor que ni siquiera apareciera ante su presencia o lo único que recibiría sería una reprimenda y sacudida de cabeza para que actuara como la hija que debía ser.

Una infancia muy distinta a la que Jeremy y Tony llevaban, Bella se aseguraba de que ambos niños estuvieran conscientes de que estaban en la lista de prioridades para Bella, agradecía que Sue se hiciera cargo de la mayoría de los asuntos triviales, como tener la comida lista en la cocina y las cabañas impecables, facilitándole a ella el poder pasar tiempo con sus dos y/o tres hombres.

Sintió como la alejaban de la puerta, para acto seguido abrirla y cerrarse detrás de la dura espalda de Edward.

—Váyase ahora mismo de mi propiedad.

—Me iré cuando mi hija venga conmigo, no crea que me voy a tragar ese cuento de que es su esposa, ni siquiera sabe su verdadero nombre, mi hija está comprometida con un hombre que vale la pena, un hombre de verdad que la tratará como la reina que yo crié, no que la ponga a limpiar pisos y atender a huéspedes, ni mucho menos criar a un mocoso que ni siquiera…

Su madre no alcanzó a terminar la frase, en su lugar escuchó sus gritos y protestas.

—Es la última vez que se lo advierto a usted y a su esposo, los quiero lejos de mi propiedad y mi esposa, la siguiente vez que usted o su marido se acerquen, llamaré a la policía para que se hagan responsables, y créame, señora, el calabozo de por aquí no se asemeja a las cinco estrellas a las que tanto está acostumbrada.

Segundos después la puerta fue abierta, no le importó que Edward estuviera molesto con ella, solo se acurrucó en sus brazos, milagrosamente él le respondió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Tranquila, nena, no se acercarán a ti, te prometo que no lo harán.

—¿Y tú?

No recibió respuesta, y fue eso más que la posibilidad de que Jacob apareciera en su vida o que sus padres no la dejaran en paz, lo que verdaderamente la destrozó.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya casi se acerca la verdad.**

**Me alegra muchísimo que le estén dando mucha aceptación a esta pequeña historia navideña**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes e información extra de las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 5**

Edward estuvo cerca de ella durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, solo dejándola cuando tuvo que revisar los caballos; el clima afuera no era el indicado para que los huéspedes pudieran cabalgar, pero habían instalado un enorme corral techado, lo suficientemente grande para que se dividiera en tres partes, uno en donde los jinetes experimentados podían cabalgar a una velocidad mayor sin temor a chocar con otros jinetes, el segundo era para aquellos que deseaban aprender a montar, y el tercero era para los ponis.

Bella estuvo rodeada de los niños la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no dejó de revisar la entrada, temiendo que sus padres regresaran, sin embargo no ocurrió. Conforme pasó la tarde, los nervios de que aparecieran disminuyeron, confiando en que incluso si Jacob decidía ir a Carolina del Norte, se topara con los aeropuertos cerrados por la nevada, lo cual era muy probable que pasara.

—¿A qué hora iremos al pueblo? —le preguntó una de las huéspedes mientras dejaba una nueva tanda de galletas en la mesita.

—En diez minutos salimos.

—¿Alcanzaremos a llegar a tiempo? Tengo tres niños y no quisiera que se pierdan el desfile navideño.

—Llegaremos a tiempo, lo único por lo que debe preocuparse es por no perder los jeeps que los llevarán.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, Jeremy y Tony riendo y jugando junto con los hijos de los huéspedes, le maravillaba ver como sus niños no estaban solos, no debían experimentar la sensación de soledad, teniendo más regalos de los que sus manos pudieran abrir, pero sin siquiera importarle, pues estando sola, siendo acompañada únicamente por su nana, no era lo que ella quería o deseaba.

—Mami Bella, ¿me ayudas con las cintas?

—Claro que sí, osito.

Sus niños iban a ella cada vez que necesitaban algo, ella nunca pudo hacerlo, recordaba cada una de las veces que corrió a brazos de su madre buscando consuelo y solo recibiendo un desinteresado "_estarás bien", _para que llamara a la niñera y la dejara descansar o estar con sus visitas, nunca teniendo tiempo para ella.

Sabía lo que era crecer en soledad, crecer creyendo que no era lo suficiente, cansada de intentar obtener la aprobación de sus padres, solo para que cuando creía que por fin lo estaba logrando, ellos aumentaran sus estándares y la hicieran sentir como un bicho inútil.

—Bella —le llamó Sue, Bella se acercó a ella después de dar una rápida repasada al lugar en donde los huéspedes estaban descansando.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—De parte de Edward. —Le entregó un papel doblado y le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse a la salida, seguramente a revisar si los jeeps estaban siendo preparados para marcharse con los huéspedes.

…

Edward le esperaba en los establos, con _Chica linda_, la yegua que había estado montando cuando la encontró tres años atrás, la misma con la que le había enseñado a montar y sobre la cual la había besado por primera vez.

—¿Querías verme?

—Vamos a montar.

—Me encantaría, pero casi es hora de llevar a los niños al desfile.

—Alice los llevará, hablé con ella, le pedí que los cuidara y después trajera a casa.

—¿Le contaste?

—¿Que me mentiste? No, no lo hice, no veo por qué tendría que hacerlo.

—Lo hice por una buena razón.

—Quisiera escucharla. —Terminó de ensillar a _Chica linda, _la ayudó a montar y después subió él detrás de ella, si él quería que montaran juntos, ella no pondría ninguna queja.

Montaron por un largo minuto, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de los padres llamando a sus hijos para que se apuraran, los pasos apresurados y el sonido de los jeeps arrancando, cuando por fin estuvieron en un sepulcral silencio, Edward comenzó a hablar.

—¿Lo fingiste desde el primer día?

—Sí.

—¿El doctor Müller estuvo involucrado?

—Sí, él aceptó ayudarme cuando le conté la razón por la cual debía fingir que yo tenía pérdida de memoria, mi nombre y el apellido que tomé fue para protegerme.

—¿Protegerte de qué?

—De ser encontrada por mi abusador

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tenemos más información**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imagenes, actividades e información extra de las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 6**

—¿¡Qué?!

El grito alteró a la yegua, Edward logró controlarla antes de que se descontrolara y terminara por tirarlos, lo último que quería era una visita a Emergencias por un brazo torcido o, en el peor de los casos, roto.

¿Abuso?

¿Protegerse?

¿En qué clase de mierda estaba metida su esposa?

Había estado casado con ella por dos años y medio, y nunca se mostró recelosa a cualquier muestra de afecto o con temor a que la lastimaran, intentaba recordar, pero solo le venía a la mente un ángel que iluminaba cada habitación en la que entraba, incluso le había dado un sentimiento de pertenencia a su hijo.

—Explícate.

—No creo que sea el lugar adecuado, cualquiera puede entrar, no todos los huéspedes se han ido al desfile, hay algunas parejas a las que les gusta montar a caballo, así como nosotros lo hacemos.

—He cerrado la entrada principal y colgado el cartel de cerrado, incluso si intentan entrar por donde lo has hecho tú, le he dado instrucciones al personal para decir que está siendo limpiado, nadie entrará.

Edward sintió la espalda tensa de Bella, pero a pesar de que podía notar lo temerosa que se encontraba, no se alejaba de él, había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas lejos de ella y la extrañaba, incluso cuando la vio aferrarse a la puerta evitando que Carmen entrara y fue a ayudarla porque sabía que lo necesitaba, no pudo estar cien por ciento entregado a ella.

La sombra de las mentiras que aparentemente siempre había estado ahí, le atormentaba y le privaba de ver a su ángel, ahora solo veía a una mujer que le había mentido y engañado.

Quizás no era tan distinta a Rosalie, por esa razón había aceptado a Jeremy con tanta facilidad.

—No fui abusada sexualmente, si es lo que estás pensando, escapé antes de que ocurriera —le aclaró, Edward pudo respirar tranquilo, pero solo un poco, el temor de que su esposa hubiera sido lastimada de cualquier forma le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Ese prometido del que hablan fue quien intentó abusar de ti? ¿Los Denali sabían? —Llamarlos los padres de su esposa no se sentía correcto, esas personas habían negado tener hijos, el propio Eleazar aclaró que eran una pérdida de tiempo.

—Sí... no... Les dije que Jacob era violento, pero es hijo del socio de mi padre, el mismo que le ayudó a poner en marcha su negocio, quien lo ha instruido en cada una de sus decisiones, luchar contra su palabra era una causa perdida, mi madre tampoco lo creyó.

—Tienes que contarme todo, Marie.

—No me llames así, Edward —negó con la cabeza—, no lo hagas, por favor, ese no es mi nombre, no lo es.

—Ese es…

—Te lo diré todo, no omitiré ni una sola palabra, pero por favor, no me llames Marie, soy tu Bella, soy tu ángel navideño, ¿recuerdas? Por favor, amor, no me quites esto, por favor.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba, un llanto que venía desde el alma.

La atrajo hacia su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos y besando su cabello, detestaba saber que le había mentido, pero no podía verla llorar, a pesar de todo la amaba, su corazón latía por ella, no había manera de que su dolor no le hiciera daño a él.

—Eres mi Bella —le susurró—, también necesito que lo seas, dime que lo que vivimos no fue un engaño, ¿pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?

—No, nunca te lo hubiera dicho, no quería que te enteraras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque odio esa vida —admitió, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta—, le permití a Jacob humillarme, menospreciarme, tratarme como si fuera una basura porque no quería perder mi vida de privilegios, ¿recuerdas que te burlaste de mí por mis delicadas manos? Se debían a la vida de lujos que llevaba, me hacía la manicura semanalmente, iba a la estética dos veces a la semana, tenía la ropa de las marcas más exclusivas, era esa mujer que prefería cubrir un hematoma en el rostro con maquillaje, que perder cada una de sus comodidades.

Edward estaba de piedra, la imagen que su esposa le describía no era ni una pizca parecida a la mujer que era ahora, ella era divertida, inteligente, tenaz, su afilada lengua hacía ponerse colorado a un marinero, Marie no era ni la sombra de lo que era su Bella.

»¿Recuerdas que nos burlamos de los ricachones que terminan varados en la carretera porque creen que su Jaguar puede conducirse en los congelados caminos?, mi amor, yo tenía cinco de diferente color en mi cochera, en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis me regalaron un Koenigsegg y lo devolví porque no era de color violeta. —Su tono de voz era una mezcla entre asco y repugnancia, como si solo de recordar se sintiera sucia e insuficiente, incluso se había alejado de él, arriba de la yegua no tenían mucho lugar, pero ya no sentía a Bella buscando su calor—. Ser la novia de Jacob fue solo un extra, en ese momento tenía todo lo que quería con solo decirlo, que me empujara, que me ahorcara o me diera unas cuantas nalgadas durante el sexo, o que me arrastrara devuelta a mi habitación y me tirara en el suelo gritándome que no saldría a ningún lado conmigo porque parecía una ramera con los jeans que estaba usando, se volvió normal para mí, era el precio que tenía que pagar por seguir teniendo la vida a la que estaba tan acostumbrada.

—¿Qué cambió?

—Me engañó… corrección, descubrí que se acostaba con la chica de la limpieza.

Edward bajó de _Chica linda, _y ayudó a bajar a Bella, su tono agudo a punto de comenzar a llorar lo alertó de que lo escuchado no se comparaba en nada a lo que le diría.

Dejó que la yegua trotara libremente en el corral mientras él llevó a Bella a las tarimas que rodeaban el corral.

—¿Los viste?

—No, ella fue quien me lo dijo, yo llegué a su departamento a pasar la noche, él lo había pedido de ese modo, cuando entré encontré a Lauren en la habitación completamente desnuda, se burló en mi cara diciendo que estaba esperando a Jacob, que pasarían la noche juntos, lo hacían cada vez que yo no me quedaba con él, muchas veces se la mamaba minutos antes de que yo llegara. —Desvió la vista de la suya—. Jacob llegó antes de que yo pudiera abandonar el departamento, Lauren se acercó a él diciendo que ya no tenían que esconderse más, pero él... él…

—¿Qué hizo?

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza, llorando una vez más, ahogándose con los hipos, Edward intentó consolarla, pero ella se alejó.

—Bella, no tienes que…

—Tengo que, si no lo digo ahora, no seré capaz de decirlo en otro momento —aclaró limpiándose las mejillas y la nariz, aunque seguía llorando—. Él la abofeteó tan fuerte que la tiró al piso, la comenzó a patear mientras le gritaba la clase de basura que era, yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock, era la primera vez que lo veía tan agresivo, Lauren le rogaba que se detuviera. —Se levantó y lo miró a la cara, buscando que le creyera—. La intenté ayudar, Edward, intenté que Jacob se detuviera pero me aventó y caí sobre una mesa de cristal, terminé herida y él enfureció aún más y fue cuando… cuando… él… cuando él la violó.

Edward se puso de pie y abrazó a Bella dejando que se desahogara contra su pecho.

»Cuando terminó con ella simplemente la encerró en una de las habitaciones y a mí me llevó a nuestra habitación, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Había abusado de una chica frente a mí y sabía que si no dejaba que se acostara conmigo me iba a hacer lo mismo. A la mañana siguiente Lauren no estaba y no la volví a ver, Jacob tampoco me habló de ella, solo me advirtió que no dijera ni una sola palabra.

—¿Seguiste con él?

—No tuve de otra, no quería verlo, tenía tanto miedo que compré un boleto para Londres, me marcharía cuanto antes, sin embargo cometí el error de decirle a mi madre que Jacob había sido muy agresivo conmigo, tenía los cortes en los brazos debido a la mesa de cristal que rompí, pero ella solo le restó importancia y llamó a mi padre, quien me retuvo hasta que llegó Jacob, y no pude marcharme.

—Ángel…

—Las cosas simplemente se volvieron peores, Jacob me pidió que me casara con él esa misma noche y no pude negarme, no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, me mudé con él un mes después, mis padres y los suyos no veían razón para esperar hasta la boda y no escucharon mis excusas.

Edward sentía sus manos picar, la próxima vez que viera a los Denali no sería tan amable para solo correrlos.

»Llevaba a algunas prostitutas a casa y se las follaba en la habitación contigua a la mía, nunca me buscaba después, ya que pasaba con ellas prácticamente toda la noche, pero cuando estaba conmigo me lastimaba, sin embargo no era tan cruel como con las demás mujeres que llevaba, a muchas de ellas tuve que ayudarles a curar sus heridas. Ayudar a la prostituta con la que me engañaba mi prometido, ¿qué tan jodido era eso?

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Jacob quería un pura sangre, por eso vino, me trajo porque quería diversión durante el vuelo y no tenía ganas de buscar compañía más agradable que yo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Cuando llegamos no había nada extraño, él estaba siendo el mismo carismático que era con personas presentes, me mantenía pegada a él y me besaba, no había nada distinto, hasta que uno de los hombres que nos acompañaban me acarició la pierna.

—¿Qué?

La simple idea de que alguien más tocara a su mujer le causaba rabia, independientemente de que fuera su esposa, debía ser respetada.

—Le dije a Jacob, era un hombre celoso, más de una vez pagué muy caro sus ataques de celos, pero solo me dijo que tenía que pagar de alguna manera que me trajera con él. Cuando le dije que no, me abofeteó y me dijo que haría lo que él quisiera y si quería que me acostara con tres desconocidos entonces debía hacerlo. Me negué, intenté marcharme, pero me alcanzó y comenzó a golpearme al mismo tiempo que me intentaba quitar la ropa.

—Amor…

—Logré escapar, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que lo hice, solo sabía que si lograban lastimarme y permitía que abusaran de mí esos tres tipos, las cosas se pondrían peores, por eso hui del hotel, ignorando por completo las advertencias sobre los kilómetros de nieve que podían enterrarme viva, la baja temperatura y las trampas que algunos habitantes ponían en sus casas para evitar que los animales se acercaran. ¿Qué era peor, morir porque mi pierna quedó prensada en una trampa o ser violada en más de un sentido por el resto de mi vida?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review 😘😘**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, imagenes, información extra de las historias y una que otra actividad, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 7**

—Pude ver a Santa, mami, tenía un enorme trineo rojo, y también estaba Rudolph.

—Y los duendes tomaron nuestras cartas, mami Bella, nos dijeron que se las entregarían a Santa personalmente.

—Espero que me traiga todo lo que pedí, me he portado muy bien, incluso dejé que una niña más pequeña se pusiera delante de mí durante el desfile para que pudiera ver mejor.

Bella escuchaba atentamente a sus hijos mientras les ayudaba a vestirse para la cena, la finca ofrecía dos opciones para la cena de Navidad, podían ir al salón principal en donde estaba dispuesto un enorme bufet con la tradicional comida navideña o pedir servicio a la habitación y tener una cena más privada, por lo regular la segunda opción era tomada por las parejas jóvenes, así que el salón se veía lleno de familias. Edward y Bella les acompañaban durante la primera hora solo para comunicarles a los huéspedes que el bufet estaría abierto hasta medianoche, dar unas cuantas palabras para conmemorar el día y desearles una feliz Navidad a todos antes de regresar con su familia para tener una cena de Navidad privada.

Era la primera vez que Tony y Jeremy estarían presentes acompañando a sus padres, por esa razón se encontraban vistiendo sus mejores ropas, con Bella lustrándoles los zapatos y guiándolos en cómo debían peinar su cabello.

Bella intentaba prestarles toda su atención, pero le era casi imposible, después de que la charla con Edward fuera interrumpida debido a que Emmett se había presentado exigiendo llevarse a Jeremy con él aludiendo ser su padre, ella estaba demasiado tensa. Edward la dejó en el corral junto con Chica linda y se hizo cargo de Emmett, quizás los niños no estaban presentes pero sí había huéspedes y no podían arriesgarse a hacerlos pasar un mal rato.

Esperaba que después de contarle lo que había callado por tres años, las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

…

Casi la totalidad de sus huéspedes estaban en el salón principal, Edward había llegado tan solo quince minutos antes, le había besado y murmurado un "_todo estará bien", _antes de subir a cambiarse de ropa.

Bella se aseguró una última vez de que las mesas contaran con vasos y platos suficientes, que el bufet estuviera completo y variado, que los villancicos estuvieran a un volumen adecuado para ser disfrutados y que cada muérdago, guirnalda y adorno estuviera en su lugar.

En cierto punto estar en ese lugar le recordaba a la casa de sus padres, viendo desde la lejanía como era adornada para los invitados que sus padres recibirían, nunca para ella, no podía recordar si en algún momento de su vida su padre la levantó en brazos para poner la estrella del árbol o si su madre jugó con las esferas con ella, o si juntas llenaron de nieve artificial el árbol y/o las ventanas.

Quizás estaba tan adornado como lo estaba la casa de sus padres, pero al ver a las familias completas riendo, divirtiéndose, compartiendo esa magia navideña que ella tanto ansió poder disfrutar, el salón se veía mil veces mejor que las enormes habitaciones en la casa de sus padres.

Esperaba que se marcharan y la olvidaran pronto, no los necesitaba en su vida, ya no.

Edward apareció junto a ella justo cuando el reloj marcaba las siete con cincuenta y ocho minutos, Tony y Jeremy se acercaron a sus padres y los cuatro juntos subieron al improvisado escenario.

—Buenas noches a todos, mi esposa y yo estamos aquí para agradecerles por permitirnos ser partícipes de sus navidades y que nuestros hijos hicieran nuevas amistades. Todos en la finca Masen estamos felices de que nos acompañen hoy que es un día para estar en compañía de familia y amigos, rodeado de las personas que amas y te aman, de perdonar y ser perdonado, de dar segundas oportunidades, de ser felices junto a nuestras familias, personalmente disfruto de las navidades ya que las puedo pasar junto a la mujer de mi vida. —Acercó a Bella a su lado—. No muchos lo saben, pero esta bella mujer apareció en mi vida hace tres años, la primera vez que la vi me pareció que era un ángel, un ángel que el cielo me había mandado, ahora, después de vivir con ella, sé con seguridad que mi mayor regalo, y por el que estaré eternamente agradecido, es el estar casado con una mujer valiente, tenaz y sobre todo luchadora, una mujer que con orgullo llamo madre de mis hijos y a quien amo más que a mi propia vida.

Bella sintió que en cualquier momento lloraría.

¿Esa era su manera de decir que estaban bien?

Esperaba que así fuera, pues no se sentía capaz de verlo alejarse de su lado nuevamente.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lamento la demora con el capítulo, pero les aseguro que las actualizaciones volverán a la normalidad.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero, agradezco inmensamente tenerte como amiga y Beta.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook, "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imagenes e información extra de las historias, así como algunas actividades extras, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 8**

Edward cerró la última ventana de la casa, era su costumbre quedarse hasta el último, después de que los trabajadores y huéspedes se fueran a descansar, era una manera de asegurarse que todo estaba seguro para su familia.

Su padre le había inculcado ese hábito, Edward podía recordarse de niño en esa misma finca viendo a su padre revisar las ventanas dos veces solo para estar seguro, ahora, gracias al sistema de seguridad, sabía que si las ventanas o puertas eran forzadas, la alarma estallaría en segundos.

Aún recordaba la última vez que las alarmas habían sonado, fue tan solo dos años atrás, su hermana había llegado durante la madrugada con la ropa sucia, el cabello parecía más un montón de paja, y con un niño junto a ella con ropa que le doblaba el tamaño.

—_Yo no sirvo para ser madre, Edward —murmuró empinándose la botella de vodka que tenía en el despacho—, intenté dejarlo con el imbécil del oficial McCarty, al final de cuentas es el padre del niño, pero se estaba follando a vaya a saber quién, no podía dejar que mi niño viera la polla de su padre, no es correcto._

Recordar a su hermana nunca era grato, había intentado ayudarla, incluso Bella intervino para convencerla de que se quedara o se internara en un centro de rehabilitación, pero Rosalie solo les había ignorado, tomado una botella de tequila y marchado de casa dejando al niño con ellos, ahora ella estaba en alguna parte de Las Vegas mientras que Jeremy tenía una familia que lo amaba.

Lo tenía a él como padre y a Bella como madre, ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de que Jeremy tenía a la madre que merecía.

Podía entender por qué Bella se había mantenido callada, por qué prefirió mentir —aunque le hubiera gustado que ella le contara por voluntad propia en lugar de obligarla a hacerlo—, ella solo había intentado protegerlos de una verdad horrible.

¿Su Bella realmente había sido aquella mujer?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese tal Jacob hubiera intentado prostituirla en Arizona y no ahí en Charlotte?

Quería tener al tipo frente a él para enseñarle a no maltratar a una mujer —ni siquiera su padre lo había hecho con Rosalie y vaya que muchas veces mereció una buena tunda—, pero también lo quería lejos de su familia, lejos de Bella.

Miro el árbol navideño en donde los regalos ya se encontraban acomodados a la espera de que Tony y Jeremy bajaran por ellos, se preguntó si Carmen se había arrepentido en algún momento, si una vez que Jacob regresó sin Bella Carmen recordó las palabras de su hija.

No podía dejar de recordar lo melancólica que se había visto Carmen dos días atrás, pero tampoco podía olvidar como esa misma mañana había intentado llevarse a Bella, recordándole la _buena vida _que llevaría junto a _él_ y no ahí.

Los Denali lo tenían demasiado confundido, pero no lo suficiente para permitirles entrar a su casa, no importaba si perdía las hectáreas, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era mantener segura a su familia.

Emmett había prometido mantener un ojo en los Denali, después de disculparse por intentar llevarse a Jeremy cuando realmente no estaba interesado en hacerse cargo de él.

Con eso en mente, subió las escaleras sin temor a que los Denali decidieran aparecer durante la madrugada.

Edward entró a su habitación, Bella estaba sentada en su lado de la cama aplicándose loción corporal, el olor a canela y jengibre inundó sus fosas nasales, era la loción que usaba únicamente en Navidad, su ángel navideño se convertía en una galletita navideña que podía comerse por horas.

Pero no era el momento para comerse nada, seguía necesitando respuestas, necesitaba estar seguro que su Bella seguía siendo tan suya como lo era tan solo dos días atrás.

—Aún no terminamos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Bella dejando la loción a un lado y doblando las piernas.

—No, aún tengo preguntas, pero no son tan… difíciles.

Se quitó las botas, la camisa y el pantalón, quedando solamente en bóxer, y se subió a la cama hasta quedar frente a ella, el baño podía esperar, sus preguntas no.

—Responderé lo que tú quieras.

—¿Por qué el cambio de nombre?

—No lo cambié, o por lo menos no por completo —respondió suspirando—, sí me llamo Isabella, Isabella Marie Denali. Isabella es el nombre de la primera esposa de mi padre, aparentemente se suicidó después de enterarse que era estéril, al parecer mi abuela la adoraba y le pareció adecuado que yo tuviera su nombre, mi madre se negaba a que me llamaran por ese nombre, así que siempre se dirigió a mi como Marie, la mayoría de las personas me llamaba Marie, tú sabes que los segundos nombres no son muy populares, pues en mi caso era todo lo contrario, muy pocas personas sabían que me llamaba Isabella, solo mi abuela me llamaba Bella de cariño, por eso di ese nombre. Swan es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, Carmen Swan, Bella Swan parecía adecuado, de ese modo nadie podría encontrarme.

—¿Ni el detective?

—Él sí lo hizo, se enteró de los Denali y los Black, incluso supo del viaje que hice con Jacob, comenzó a dudar de mi pérdida de memoria, por eso acudió a mí.

—¿Qué hiciste para que no me contara nada?

—Le conté parte de la verdad —se encogió de hombros—, él entendió lo peligroso que sería seguir indagando en mi pasado, tal vez Jacob se enteraría y me rastrearía, con lo que él sabía no quería ponerme en peligro. Por esa razón, después de casarnos, te pedí que detuvieras la investigación, temía que Jacob lograra encontrarme, a pesar de que él les dijo a mis padres que me había encontrado en la cama con otro y había huido con él.

—¿Ellos lo creyeron?

—No lo sé, pero podría apostar a que sí lo hicieron.

Edward asintió, uniendo los puntos ahora que tenía toda la información, pero aún quedaba un punto importante que seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza y era uno de los que más le preocupaba.

—¿Nuestro matrimonio es legal?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, información extra de las historias, entre otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 9**

Edward necesitaba conocer la respuesta, no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que tuvo que soportar el tenso silencio que prosiguió a su pregunta.

¿Acaso no era su esposa?

¿Debía volver a casarse con ella?

¿La adopción de Tony era válida?

Bella se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo, lo deslizó fácilmente gracias a las bisagras ocultas que tenía, la caja fuerte apareció ante ellos. Había dos cajas fuertes, una se encontraba dentro de la habitación de juegos de los niños, en donde se guardaba el dinero de la finca antes de ser depositado en el banco, la otra estaba en su habitación y guardaba los documentos importantes, como las escrituras de la finca, los certificados de nacimiento de los niños, el acta de adopción y su acta de matrimonio.

Bella tomó el sobre en donde estaba su acta de matrimonio, el sobre contenía una copia de cada solicitud y requisito que tuvieron que cumplir para casarse, nunca los había revisado, una vez Bella se convirtió en su esposa, los papeles dejaron de importarle, pero ahora veía esa falta de interés como una herramienta que Bella tuvo para mantener su secreto.

—Solicité mi cambio de nombre cuando conseguimos la licencia de matrimonio.

—Pero…

—Temí que mis padres pudieran rastrearme, pero confiaba en que no buscarían un cambio de nombre por cuestiones matrimoniales y tuve razón.

—Entonces…

—Me casé con el nombre de Isabella Marie Denali, yo fui quien llenó las solicitudes, quien hizo la mayor parte del papeleo, les pedí al ministro, así como al juez, que me llamaran Bella, ellos aceptaron después de mucho rogar, no tuve ningún problema en solicitar el cambio de nombre ya que es lo que muchos hacen, además tú nunca me pediste ver las solicitudes.

Edward tomó el sobre que Bella le tendía y sacó todos los documentos, el nombre de su esposa figuraba en cada uno de esos papeles.

¿Acaso estuvo tan ciego?

¿Realmente fue tan estúpido que no notó lo que tenía frente a su nariz?

—¿La adopción de Tony?

—Soy su madre, lo adopté con el nombre de Bella Cullen, nuestra vida juntos es real, Edward, es real en todos los sentidos. —Entrelazó sus manos, Edward no tuvo la fuerza para alejarla—. Sé que ahora pensarás que soy una mentirosa, sé que lo soy, me aproveché de tu confianza ciega hacia mí, y lo lamento tanto.

—¿Realmente lo haces?

Esa era la verdadera pregunta, Bella podía decirle que se sentía arrepentida, que su matrimonio era real, sincero, honesto, pero ¿realmente lo era? Entendía por qué prefirió mantenerse callada, por qué tantas mentiras y misterios, incluso podía decir que el nivel de detalle y cuidado que tuvo era impresionante, y a pesar de que creía que no la juzgaba y estaba listo para escuchar, entender y superar, quizás la verdad era que no lo estaba.

Quería tanto ver a su esposa con los mismos ojos, en algún momento había asegurado que la única persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente era en Bella, ahora no estaba ni un poco seguro.

—No.

La respuesta lo hizo detener su monólogo interno.

»No me arrepiento, ya te he dicho que no lo hago, lamento haberte mantenido y ocultado todo esto, debí haber confiado en ti antes, saber que me apoyarías, protegerías, cuidarías y amarías, pero algo dentro de mí me prohibía hablar, ¿qué ganaba con decirte la verdad de mi pasado?

—Confianza hacia mí y yo hacia ti.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Confiaba, ahora…

—Ahora sigo siendo la misma que era antes. —Soltó su mano y se alejó de él—. Lo siento, Edward, siento estarte lastimando, nunca fue mi intención que dudaras de mi amor por ti, porque te amo, te amo como jamás pensé amar y sé con certeza que nunca amaré a alguien o a algo más que a ti, me diste una familia, un hogar, amor y cariño, ¿por qué tenía que manchar todo nuestro hermoso futuro con un pasado de mierda?

—Porque era justo que me lo dijeras, yo compartí mi vida contigo y tú no.

—¿Qué iba a compartir, Edward? ¿Acaso las vacaciones que pasaba en los Alpes encerrada en mi habitación porque era tan torpe como para romperme una pierna mientras esquiaba? ¿O quizás que desde los ocho hasta los diecisiete tomé ansiolíticos y pastillas porque me diagnosticaron depresión? ¿Y sabes qué hizo mi padre? Me tiró las pastillas al retrete y me obligó a _curarme_, porque él no tenía hijos locos, necesitaba una buena hija que cumpliera con el rol que fuera mejor para él.

Edward suspiró, sabiendo que Bella tenía toda una vida oculta que él necesitaba conocer.

¿De verdad lo necesitaba?

Bella era su esposa, en ese momento no importaba si su mujer creció rodeada de lujos extravagantes o tenía a un ejército de mayordomos a su servicio, eso no interesaba porque nada de eso combinaba con la personalidad que ella tenía ahora.

Bella había dejado esa vida en el pasado, huido de ella, incluso aunque eso le causó hipotermia y la llevó al hospital.

—No sé cómo vamos a superar esto —suspiró Edward recostado en la cama—, estoy intentando creer en ti, poniendo tus razones por encima de mi enojo, pero este sigue presente recordándome que no fui de tu confianza.

—Eres de mi confianza, no hay persona en el mundo en la que confíe más.

—Lo sé, sé que lo soy así como tú lo eres para mí, pero eso no evita que mis pensamientos regresen al mismo punto.

Bella suspiró melancólica.

—No sé qué hacer o decir para que dejes de sentirte de ese modo. Eres un hombre increíble, Edward, cuando desperté en ese hospital creí que mi vida estaba terminada, supuse que Jacob me había encontrado y me llevaría de regreso con él, que no tenía escapatoria de la vida que me deparaba, pero entonces descubrí que él ni siquiera estaba buscándome, que estaba en ese hospital siendo atendida por un grupo de buenas personas a las que realmente le importaba, la idea de fingir pérdida de memoria e intentar llevar una vida nueva, me pareció la mejor que pude haber tenido, aún me lo parece. Todos aquí me trataban con una cordialidad y simpatía sincera, no con la que el dinero puede comprar, claro que tuve que aprender a hacer todo por mí misma, pero nunca me arrepentí o tan siquiera dude en regresar a mi antigua vida.

—Le temías a Jacob.

—Al principio la posibilidad de no volver a verlo en mi vida fue motivación suficiente para hacerme despertar cada mañana y ayudar en la finca, aquí aprendí a lavar mi ropa, preparar una comida decente, aprendí lo que realmente valía la pena en la vida, aprendí a querer, respetar, admirar pero sobre todo a amar. Después de unas cuantas semanas, Jacob ya no me interesaba, lo que temía era perderte a ti, a Tony y a todas mis nuevas amistades, pero sobre todo temía perderte a ti, ese fue mi mayor miedo, perderte ahora que te había encontrado.

»¿Crees que te habrías enamorado de mí siendo aquella chiquilla que protestaba porque la sombrilla de mi coctel no combinaba con mi ropa? Sé que no lo harías, porque de solo pensar en esa Marie, me da escalofríos y siento náuseas de mí misma.

—Pero ya no eres ella.

—No, no lo soy, soy tu esposa, puede que llegara aquí de la manera incorrecta, pero cada una de mis palabras hacia ti fue sincera, así como de sincero es nuestro amor, tanto el que compartimos entre nosotros como el que crece en nuestros hijos.

Edward sonrió tristemente.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, información extra de las historias, entre otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 10**

Tony y Jeremy jugaban con los obsequios que Santa les había llevado, desde la figura de acción, hasta una nueva tablet, quizás no tenían todo lo que habían pedido en la carta, pero estaban felices con los regalos obtenidos.

Bella dejó la bandeja con las tazas de chocolate caliente y Edward tiró de ella haciéndola caer a su lado en el sofá. Era un día relativamente flojo, habían organizado la entrega de regalos con ayuda de un trabajador que se vistió de Santa y entregó los presentes a los niños de los huéspedes, ahora, después del desayuno y almuerzo, los huéspedes estaban demasiado entretenidos en compañía de sus hijos.

En ese momento estaban en la sala privada, disfrutando de pasar tiempo con sus niños, atesorando cada minuto que tenían junto a ellos, antes de que las responsabilidades que tenían y no podían delegar se hicieran presentes y tuvieran que dejarlos.

—Bella, hay una mujer que quiere verte —informó Sue abriendo las puertas que mantenían el salón en privacidad—, dice que es urgente, sumamente urgente.

Bella notó a su madre detrás de Sue, pareciendo nerviosa y ansiosa, quería decirle tanto a Sue que le dijera que se marchara, hacer que Edward la corriera de su casa, incluso que llamara a la policía para mantenerla alejada, pero no pudo hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, era su madre.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Sí, pero creo que necesito hablar con ella a solas —le susurró Bella a Edward—, la llevaré al almacén en donde guardamos el papeleo.

—Bien, solo grita si me necesitas, estaré ahí enseguida.

Bella asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a sus tres hombres dentro, agradecía que sus niños estuvieran tan acostumbrados a ver a sus padres ser buscados por los huéspedes, que no les parecía raro que la mujer castaña estuviera llamándola, ni siquiera perturbó su juego.

Bella llevó a su madre al almacén, era un lugar reducido con muchas cajas y papeles, además del polvo que había entre y sobre las cajas, dicho polvo hizo que a su madre se le pusiera la nariz roja y comenzara a estornudar.

Una vez cerró las puertas del almacén, sintió los brazos de su madre rodearla.

Su primera reacción fue alejarla, pero la segunda fue aferrarse a ella.

Quizás no la había protegido como una madre debió haberlo hecho, tal vez cometió muchas estupideces cuando Bella era pequeña, incluso puede que la hiciera sentir menospreciada, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera amando a su madre.

La amara y la extrañara.

—Te extrañé tanto, mi niña —sollozó Carmen contra su oreja—, sabía que debías estar oculta en algún lado. Cuando Jacob dijo que huiste, quise morir, cuando se esparció el rumor de que lo habías engañado me negué a creerlo, yo te eduqué de una manera diferente, no para que hicieras semejante estupidez, pero al final me quedé callada, rogando para que Jacob nunca te encontrara, convenciéndome a mí misma de que habías tenido tiempo suficiente y Jacob no te quitó la vida.

—Mamá…

—Lo siento tanto, Marie, por favor, no me alejes, no ahora que acabo de recuperarte.

—No puedo, mamá, lo siento, pero ya no soy Marie, nunca más.

Bella intentó alejarse, pero Carmen lo impidió.

—Sé que no me lo merezco, pero te ruego una oportunidad. —Dejó de abrazar a Bella pero siguió sosteniendo sus manos—. No quiero perderte, sé que he sido una mala madre, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien ahora, lo estoy intentando.

Bella quería decirle que ya era demasiado tarde, que no quería una relación con ella, ya no la necesitaba, que lo único que podía darle que valiera la pena es que se fuera y nunca volviera a aparecer en su vida, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Carmen continuó, quizás imaginando la respuesta negativa que Bella le tenía.

»Jacob no vendrá aquí.

—Pero tú…

—Sé que dije lo contrario, sé que dije que él se había puesto feliz al saber que te encontramos, pero solo lo dije para aparentar frente a tu padre —se pasó las manos por el cabello—, realmente no quiero que regreses, te amo lo suficiente para ponerte por encima de todo.

Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero se negó a caer, conocía a su madre, la conocía tan bien como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

—Si me quieres tanto como ahora dices —dio un paso atrás—, vete de aquí, vete y no vuelvas más.

—Marie…

—No soy ella, por tres años no lo he sido, dejé de ser ella en el mismo instante en el que salí del hotel huyendo de Jacob.

—Mar…

—No —se negó a escucharla—. Te amo, mamá, y eso nunca dejaré de hacerlo, te amé más a ti que a mí, incluso pensé que tu falta de atención hacia mí se debía a que no era suficiente y lo acepté, por mucho tiempo acepté que tenía que ser digna de ti, de tu cariño, de un poco de tu atención, por eso aguanté tanto a Jacob, porque te hacía feliz, porque en ese momento tenía la certeza de que estaba haciendo algo bien contigo...

—¿Ahora me culpas?

—No, me culpo a mí misma, me culpo por amarlos más a ti y a papá que a mí, ahora tengo a alguien mucho más importante, personas que realmente vale la pena amar, tanto que daría mi vida por ellos.

Bella logró apartarse a tiempo de su madre, ni siquiera dudó, gritó el nombre de Edward, no le importaba mucho que su madre la abofeteara, lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero ahora la pequeña uvita que crecía dentro de ella era mucho más importante.

Edward entró enseguida, como si hubiera estado detrás de la puerta solo esperando el momento para entrar.

—Esto no se termina aquí, soy tu madre y…

—Y usted se larga de aquí —ordenó Edward cubriendo a Bella con su cuerpo—, esto se terminó desde el momento que usted permitió que mi esposa estuviera a punto de morir de hipotermia.

—Ella no es tu esposa, ni siquiera conoces su verdadero nombre, eres un pobre pueblerino que limpia escusados y tiene a mi hija de niñera de un par de mocosos que…

Bella jamás, ni en sus sueños o pesadillas, había siquiera imaginado que alguna vez abofetearía a su madre, pero había sido involuntario, se había metido con sus ositos y bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que los menospreciara.

—Vete de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, te quiero lejos de Charlotte, lejos de mi vida y mi familia, regresa a ese pequeño mundo de porquería al que estás tan acostumbrada y déjame en paz.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, información extra de las historias, entre otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 11**

Edward se reunió con su abogado, le había contactado después de que Eleazar intentara cancelar la venta de las hectáreas, él estaba dispuesto a perder las hectáreas solo para asegurarse de que su familia estaba a salvo.

Incluso en ese momento, Bella y los niños se encontraban en la recepción de la oficina del abogado, Sue y Harry se estaban encargando de la finca, había hablado con ellos sobre la posibilidad de que tuvieran que hacerse cargo por unos cuantos días. Estaba dispuesto a llevarse a su familia lejos de Charlotte solo para asegurarse de que los Denali no estuvieran cerca de ellos.

Quizás pasar unas semanas visitando a su madre en la residencia para ancianos en California sería una buena idea, no le gustaba la idea de marcharse cuando era temporada alta, pero se estaba quedando sin opciones.

—He revisado el contrato a conciencia —dijo su abogado entrando a la oficina, Garrett era un viejo amigo en el que confiaba por completo—, fue una buena decisión poner cláusulas, Eleazar ha firmado los papeles y el plazo para retractarse pasó hace seis días, si sigue negándose, tendrá que pagar una multa y es bastante cuantiosa.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué no quiere vender las hectáreas?

—Dijo que hay algo aquí que le pertenece, no me preguntes a qué se refería porque no tengo idea.

Edward asintió distraído, dejando que Garrett siguiera hablando acerca de exigir el pago de contado por dicha multa, a Edward realmente no le interesaba el dinero, solo quería mantener a los Denali lejos de su familia.

Había tomado una decisión definitiva, se llevaría a su familia ese mismo día.

…

—No, Edward, de ninguna jodida manera nos vamos a ir de aquí.

—Bella…

—No —declaró bastante enojada—, no me voy a ir de aquí solo porque ellos están siendo un verdadero fastidio, este es nuestro hogar y huir de aquí no es ni siquiera una opción.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Quedarnos aquí y rogar porque no venga _ese_ imbécil?

—No lo sé, no tengo una respuesta, pero sé que irnos no es lo que tenemos que hacer. ¿Qué haremos, permanecer ahí hasta que ellos se cansen y se vayan? ¿Qué pasa con los niños? Les hemos mantenido esto oculto, pero ¿qué les diremos cuando nos pregunten el porqué nos iremos con la abuela?, ¿y qué si ellos siguen aquí? No podemos dejar nuestro hogar.

—No quiero este hogar si con eso te pierdo a ti, no puedo perderte.

—No lo harás, ambos saldremos adelante, encontraremos la manera.

—¿Y qué pasa si los Denali aparecen junto con Jacob?

—No lo harán.

—¿Lo dices por lo que te dijo Carmen?

—En parte —afirmó—. Ruego porque ella dijera la verdad sobre que a Jacob realmente no le importó el que me encontraran, pero también lo conozco un poco y ruego porque no me esté equivocando.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él no…

El grito de los niños acercándose le interrumpió, Jeremy abrió la puerta riendo y Tony lo siguió.

—¡Está nevando nuevamente! —chilló Jeremy.

—Vamos a hacer muñecos de nieve —prosiguió Tony.

Edward admiraba la emoción de los niños, aunque para él el hecho de que volviera a nevar significaba un potencial riesgo de sepultar las cabañas y que tendría que sacar la leña de reserva del sótano y rogar para que fuera suficiente.

Bella se llevó a los niños a buscar sus abrigos y trineos nuevos, que también les había traído Santa, mientras que él se quedó pensando en que debía hablar con Emmett para asegurarse de que mantuviera un ojo en los Denali.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Y casi un mes desde la última vez que actualice, siento mucho la demora, pero a veces simplemente no encontraba la motivación para actualizar, pero está ha regresa y espero no volver a tardar otra eternidad en actualizar.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 12**

Bella estaba con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, era la tercera mañana consecutiva que las náuseas se apoderaban de ella, estaba segura de que ya no quedaba nada dentro de ella.

—Vamos, chicharito, necesito mi estómago para poder vivir, a ti te gustan los pasteles y si me haces vomitar no podré darte el pastel napolitano que tanto nos gusta comer cuando nadie nos ve.

—¿Con quién estás hablando, mami?

Bella se limpió la boca y miró hacia la puerta del baño, Tony la miraba con su boquita fruncida, aún tenía el pijama puesto y el cabello despeinado, Jeremy no estaba junto a él, lo cual era verdaderamente extraño.

»¿Mami?

Bella bajó la tapa del escusado y jaló la cadena, luego se sentó en el suelo y estiró la mano hacia su niño.

—Ven aquí, osito.

Tony se acercó a ella y se sentó entre sus piernas, Bella le besó la mejilla y tomó sus diminutas manos entre las suyas, tenerlo entre sus brazos, con su tibio cuerpo recargado contra el suyo y su aroma de bebé recién levantado, le hizo recordar el primer día que lo vio, tan pequeño, inocente y risueño, después de dos noches, había despertado a medianoche con el niño de tres años intentando subir a la alta cama, Tony había sido el principal impulsor para que Edward se acercara a ella.

Había notado desde la primera vez que se vieron, el interés que causó en Edward, había crecido rodeada de mujeres que eran conscientes de su belleza, sintiéndose como un pavorreal cuando tenían la atención de dos o más hombres, ella misma disfrutó de las atenciones que tuvo, incluso sacándole provecho.

Sin embargo ningún collar o tiara de diamantes y/o perlas se comparaba a la tiara de papel decorada con macarrones y brillantina que Tony le hizo con todo el cariño que un niño de tres años era capaz de dar y la cual mantenía guardada celosamente, o incluso la pulsera con colgantes y diamantes de fantasía que Edward le regaló durante su primera Navidad juntos, esa que de costosa no tenía nada, pero que significaba mucho más que cualquier joya que hubiera tenido alguna vez.

Ambos obsequios los mantenía bien guardados.

—¿Estás enferma, mami? —preguntó Tony tocando su rostro con sus regordetas manitas—. ¿Te vas a morir como mamá Kate? No quiero que mueras, mami, no quiero.

—No, mi amor, no estoy enferma, no me voy a morir, mi amor, no quiero que pienses eso —Bella abrazó a Tony calmando sus sollozos—, estoy bien, muy bien.

—¿Segura?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas vomitando?

—¿Estabas vomitando? —preguntó Edward desde la entrada del baño, Jeremy estaba junto a él, ambos estaban vestidos con una gruesa chamarra, botas y el infaltable sombrero, las mejillas y narices rojas le dijeron que habían estado afuera.

—¿Estás enferma, mami Bella? —preguntó Jeremy entrando al baño e hincándose junto a ella—. ¿Es por eso que tú y papi Edward están enojados y tristes?

Bella miró a Edward quien parecía igual de sorprendido.

—¿Por qué dicen eso?

—Te escuchamos llorar, mami, y cuando vino esa mujer que se parecía demasiado a ti, papi estuvo muy enojado y tú lloraste mucho, también pelearon cuando comenzó a nevar de nuevo.

—No estábamos espiando, escuchamos mientras buscábamos nuestros patines.

Bella y Edward se miraron, habían intentado ocultarles los problemas a los niños, ellos no merecían pasar por todo el drama, pero ambos aparentemente sabían más de lo que creían. Edward se sentó en el piso del baño y atrajo a Jeremy a su regazo.

—Es cierto que hemos tenido problemas, pero no es por algo de lo que deban preocuparse, todo estará bien.

—¿Segura?

—Por completo.

—Pero…

—Su mami y yo no queríamos preocuparlos, la mujer que vino hace unos días no debe importarles, y aunque nosotros peleemos, no deben preocuparse porque nos amamos tanto como los amamos a ustedes.

Ambos niños asintieron, aún dudando.

Bella sabía lo que les haría olvidarse de sus temores, aún no se lo contaba a Edward, no creía que fuera el momento, temía que solo hiciera que Edward se pusiera más nervioso, pero también estaba segura de que estaría extremadamente feliz.

Inclinándose, abrió la puerta del armario debajo del lavabo, los tres se sonrojaron al ver los paquetes de tampones.

—Amor, si necesitas que te dejemos…

Bella sonrió cuando Edward se quedó callado al ver el palito blanco.

—¿Qué es eso, mami Bella?

—Este palito me dijo hace unos días que ustedes dos tendrán un nuevo hermanito en aproximadamente unos siete meses.

El rostro de incredulidad seguido por la enorme sonrisa de los tres la hizo sonreír y tener la certeza de que fue lo correcto decirles la verdad.

—¿Una hermanita?

—Aún es muy pronto para decir si es niña o niño, pero de que tendremos un bebé, lo tendremos.

En cuestión de segundos tenía a sus tres hombres abrazándola.

—Estaremos bien —le susurró Edward al oído, antes de besarla causando el grito de ambos niños.

* * *

**Yanina muchas ****gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 13**

—Nosotros te ayudamos, mami, somos buenos ayudantes.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerden que deben sonreír y esperar a que firmen en la hoja de recibido, ¿entendido?

Ambos niños asintieron y esperaron a que Bella colocara la bolsa de la lavandería en los respectivos trineos, una vez satisfechos, tiraron de la correa del trineo y lo condujeron hacia las cabañas.

Entregar la ropa limpia a los huéspedes no era precisamente la tarea favorita de Bella, pero era algo que tenía que hacerse, y si sus ositos estaban ofreciendo su ayuda, no la rechazaría, mucho menos cuando los niños estaban comportándose igual de sobreprotectores que Edward.

Les había dicho a los tres que podía seguir haciendo su trabajo sin ningún problema, pero Edward había hablado con Sue y Leah para que se hicieran cargo de la mayoría de las tareas, y él delegó muchas otras solo con la intención de pasar con ella tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

—_Ahora no solo eres tú por quien debo preocuparme, nuestro chicharito debe estar seguro y ten la certeza que yo le daré esa seguridad._

No había discutido con él, ya que le agradaba tenerlo tanto tiempo junto a ella, pero las responsabilidades de la finca eran grandes y tarde o temprano, Edward tuvo que dejarla y aceptar que no podía tenerla encerrada dentro de la casa.

Los Denali seguían rondando el lugar, pero los trabajadores de la finca estaban avisados que eran personas no gratas.

Lo eran mucho más cuando a pesar de que se vieron obligados a vender las tierras, permanecieron en Charlotte, lo que los llevó a hospedarse en el único motel disponible en esas fechas.

Sin embargo, no habían vuelto a aparecer en la finca, eran solo una presencia fantasmal, pero que no arruinaba en lo más mínimo sus celebraciones.

Los preparativos para la cena de Año Nuevo estaban en proceso, la nueva pantalla de plasma había llegado sin contratiempos, lo agradecía inmensamente pues de esa manera podrían ver junto a los demás huéspedes la esfera de Times Square bajar durante la cuenta regresiva, el año pasado habían tenido problemas, pero ese año prometía ser bueno.

Continuaron con la entrega, los huéspedes normalmente sonreían al ver que los niños entregaban su ropa, firmaban y en ocasiones les daban un dólar de propina.

Al terminar, Bella tomó los trineos y dejó que Jeremy y Tony corrieran hacia Harry, quien iba hacia las caballerizas, rogándole que les permitieran montar a Max, el caballo salvaje que se resguardaba en el granero cada vez que las temperaturas descendían. Bella sabía que Harry escucharía sus razones de por qué estaban listos para montarlo, pero al final les pondría los cascos y los subiría a sus respectivos ponis.

—De princesa a mucama, que gran desperdicio.

Bella se congeló, sentía sus piernas temblar, sintiéndose enferma de repente, su pequeño chicharito revoloteando en su vientre.

»Vamos, Marie, no me prives de ver ese hermoso rostro de mosca muerta que te cargas.

* * *

**Yanina muchas ****gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 14**

Bella inhaló, intentando mantenerse tranquila, rogando porque su cara de póker funcionara de nuevo, recordando como en algún tiempo podía ocultar sus emociones a la perfección.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob? —preguntó lo más calmada posible.

—¿Acaso un hombre no puede ver a su prometida?

—¿Prometida?, soy una mujer casada, Jacob, y milagrosamente no es contigo.

—Cuidadito en cómo me hablas.

—No, más bien tú ten cuidado en cómo te diriges a mí, ya no soy la misma, Jacob, ¿crees que tienes algún poder aquí?, esta es mi casa, mía, y con un solo grito estarás rodeado.

—¿Crees que me asustan un montón de sucios campesinos?

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Bella había pasado los últimos tres años enterrando a Marie Denali, olvidando que alguna vez fue aquella mujer materialista a la que la simple idea de no ser atendida como de la realeza le era inconcebible, incluso desde que sus padres aparecieron, había intentado demostrarle a Edward que Marie Denali no era nadie, solo un viejo recuerdo que quería olvidar, pero mientras veía la rabia brillando en los ojos de Jacob, aceptó que Marie siempre sería una parte de ella, aquella con el suficiente egocentrismo para burlarse y ser descortés, aquella que creía que con chasquear los dedos obtendría lo que quería cuando lo quería, solo que ahora aquella Marie poseía la fortaleza que Bella Cullen había adquirido con el tiempo.

El temor a Jacob persistía, pero al juntar a sus dos mitades, este disminuía y le daba el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a él, por lo menos lo suficiente para alejarse y regresar a la seguridad de su hogar, en donde ella y su chicharito estarían a salvo.

—Vete de aquí, Jacob, regresa a follarte a cada prostituta que se te ponga enfrente.

—¿Y si quiero que tú seas mi prostituta? Por lo menos los tipos que querían cogerte eran decentes, mucho más que el muerto de hambre al que le abres las piernas.

—Tu definición de decente y la mía son muy distintas —negó con la cabeza, afianzando la correa de los trineos—. Vete de aquí, Jacob, como dijiste, prefiero mil veces acostarme con mi esposo en un montón de paja, que tan siquiera estar cerca de ti, ve y búscate a alguien más.

—¿Y crees que no la hay?, tu bonita prima Tanya fue un reemplazo aceptable, la pobre estaba tan necesitada de amor, de aprobación, la tonta ni siquiera dudó en acostarse con el viejo Aro para probar que era mejor que tú, realmente hiciste un buen trabajo con ella.

—Yo no...

—Puedes hacerte la santa ahora, _Bella_, decir que estás arrepentida, querer borrar tu pasado, pero eso no evita que haya pasado, eras la hija de puta más grande que existía, por eso eras tan buena para mí —se rio dándole ese aspecto encantador que Bella había encontrado tan atractivo en el pasado—. A veces me pregunto, si no te hubiera traído aquí, si nunca te hubiera propuesto acostarte con aquellos tipos, ¿en este momento serías mi esposa?

—Yo no...

—Tú sí, mi amor, te hubieras casado conmigo sin rechistar, siendo muy feliz con vestidos y joyas de varios cientos de miles de dólares. —Se encogió de hombros para después desviar la vista al nevado escenario—. Vine aquí porque... Carmen me dijo que seguías siendo igual de hermosa, solo vine para complacerla, pero al verte, sé que fue una pérdida de mi tiempo, ¿por qué querría estar con una mucama?

—¿Por qué querría estar con una escoria asquerosa como tú?

—Igual de víbora que siempre, encanto. —Se reajustó la gabardina y los guantes que le daban un aspecto de sofisticación y poder—. Sabes, nunca olvidé lo bien que la pasábamos juntos, ¿acaso él te folla como yo lo hacía? ¿Siquiera sabe cómo hacerlo? Podrás decir cualquier cosa, pero te gustaba cada una de las cosas que te hacía, aún recuerdo lo mucho que rogabas y pedías por más.

—Estás enfermo.

—Quizás, pero el recuerdo es bastante bueno, tanto como para ignorar a los mocosos que te llaman mami y llevarte de nuevo a nuestra cama.

—¡Púdrete, Jacob!

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a correr a los establos si era necesario, pero Jacob la detuvo del brazo.

—Dime, _Bella_, ¿cuánto me costaría que regreses? A pesar de tu facha mugrienta, apuesto a que puedo volver a hacerte una mujer decente.

—¿Hay algún problema, señora Cullen?

Jacob la soltó al escuchar la voz de Collins, el empleado estaba visiblemente preparado para utilizar la fuerza si era necesario. Edward había dado una orden, _proteger a su esposa, _y está debía ser cumplida sí o sí.

—Ninguno, solo acompaña al... señor a la salida, aquí no hay lugar para él.

Se soltó de su agarre y echó a andar al establo en busca de los niños, no los quería fuera de su vista mientras Jacob estuviera cerca.

—Última oportunidad, Marie.

Bella ni siquiera respondió, negándose a caer en su juego.

¿Edward quería que permaneciera dentro de la casa? Desde ahora lo haría.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yo solo paso por aquí a dejarles un capítulo más.**

**¿Excusa? Nop, no tengo.**

**Si alguien sigue por ahí, agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y espera.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

**Déjenmesus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 15**

Bella veía a Edward dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, no importaba que Emmett le asegurara que Jacob Black había salido del pueblo, tampoco le importaba que ella hubiera permanecido dentro de casa con los niños, él seguía furioso por haber estado demasiado lejos de ella y los niños.

—No me hizo nada, Edward.

—Pero pudo hacerlo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Collins no hubiera pasado por ahí justo en ese momento?

Bella apartó la mirada haciendo que Edward bufara aún más fuerte.

—No vas a volver a salir de casa hasta que me asegure que los Denali se larguen del pueblo.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien? —cuestionó Edward.

—Tuve miedo, Edward, no te lo voy a negar, temí por los niños y por él bebé, por eso es por lo que me quedaré dentro de casa, siempre a la vista de Sue, y aunque será difícil, mantendré a los niños cerca de mí.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro, ahora ven y abrázame, realmente lo necesito.

Edward la sostuvo entre sus brazos, besando sus labios al mismo tiempo que le susurraba que todo mejoraría y que no tenía nada que temer.

Sus palabras quedaron en el olvido cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente del primer piso.

Bella cerró los ojos, sentía que su vida solo estaba poniéndose cada vez más difícil.

—Ve con los niños —le ordenó Edward separándola de su cuerpo y frunciendo el ceño.

—Ten cuidado.

Edward tomó la escopeta que guardaba en el armario, ni siquiera estaba cargada, pero era lo suficiente como para asustar a cualquier intruso. Él fue el primero en salir, Bella se dirigió a la habitación de los niños, no entró por temor a perturbar su descanso, se quedó afuera esperando por el grito de Edward alertando que llamara a la policía.

Pero nada de eso llegó, en su lugar una maldición seguida de una risa bastante escandalosa y conocida le permitió volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Bella bajó las escaleras notando las luces de la sala principal encendidas, y entró para toparse con la rubia luchando por soltarse del agarre de Edward.

—¿Rosalie?

—¡Bella!, mi cuñada favorita, tú me agradas mucho más que el amargado de mi hermano.

Edward mantuvo el agarre en su brazo, ejerciendo más presión de la que debería.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rosalie?

—Esta es mi casa, Eddie, que seas el mayor y te hagas cargo de este lugar no quiere decir que me puedes negar la entrada, además fui muy silenciosa, entré por la puerta de servicio, ya sé que no quieres que tus amados huéspedes vean a la porquería de hermana que tienes.

—Nunca te he dicho de esa manera.

—Pero lo piensas, y suéltame que me haces daño.

Bella miró hacia atrás, todo seguía en silencio, al parecer los únicos tres huéspedes que utilizaban las habitaciones adyacentes al comedor no se despertaron, tampoco había rastro de los niños, lo cual era una buena señal.

—Vamos a llevarla a que descanse, Edward, es de noche, y lo último que queremos es que los niños se despierten por el ruido.

—¡Niños! ¿Dónde está el mío?

—Durmiendo —contestó Bella acercándose a ella.

—Quiero verlo.

—Lo verás mañana y solo si estás sobria, aseada y bajo mis términos —gruñó Edward obligándola a caminar.

—Siempre tan mandón —respondió Rosalie rodando los ojos—. Lo mantuve vivo por cuatro años, tú lo has tenido dos, sé cómo cuidarlo.

—Una palabra, Servicios infantiles.

—Esas son dos, genio.

Bella le siguió, escaneando rápidamente el sitio, asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar, las celebraciones de Año Nuevo comenzarían desde temprano y lo último que quería era quejas porque el salón principal no estaba lo suficientemente ordenado.

—¡Soy una dama, idiota!

Bella subió los escalones corriendo y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, Edward había llevado a Rosalie directamente al baño en donde abrió el grifo de la regadera y pretendía meterla bajo el chorro de agua, Rosalie peleaba y pataleaba.

—Deja que yo me haga cargo.

—No, está ebria y drogada y tú embarazada, no hay manera de que...

—No estoy drogada, solo un poquito borracha, sabía que me sacarías a patadas de aquí si traía un poco de droga encima.

—Aún lo estoy considerando.

—No lo harás porque está nevando y a menos que quieras explicarles a tus huéspedes por qué hay una mujer desnuda en tus preciosos jardines invernales, me dejarás aquí.

Bella contuvo la furia de Edward, Rosalie ciertamente sabía qué botones presionar para hacer que la infinita paciencia de Edward se fuera al caño.

—Me haré cargo.

—No.

—Sí, tu hermana necesita asearse, un baño a profundidad. Si mañana estará frente a Jeremy necesita sacar toda esa mugre y peste.

—Puedo hacerlo, quizás sumergirla en la bañera no sea tan malo, puede que hasta lo disfrute.

—Bastardo.

—Por favor, amor, deja que me haga cargo, solo dame veinte minutos, puedes ir por algo para que cene o puedes esperar en la habitación, pero déjame que me haga cargo.

—Sí, Eddie, deja que Bella me ayude, porque mira que querer verme desnuda, eso es enfermo, incluso hasta para mí.

Edward terminó aceptando, pero dejó la puerta del baño abierta, nada contento ante la idea de dejarla sola junto a su hermana.

—Es bueno sentir el amor familiar de nuevo, normalmente cuando me jalan y zarandean es cuando me están dando por el culo o cuando estoy en medio de dos tipos cachondos, o también cuando me están guiando para dar una mamada después de que otros cuatro tipos se hayan corrido en mi boca.

Bella prefirió ahorrarse su comentario y comenzó a llenar la tina mientras Rosalie se desvestía detrás de ella, Rosalie seguía hablando de sus hazañas sexuales y cómo es que le gustaba un poco de contorsionismo durante el sexo. La tina ni siquiera estaba a la mitad, pero la rubia ya se estaba metiendo.

—Esta mierda está ardiendo.

—Aún no estaba lista.

—Espero que le prepares mejores baños a mi mocoso, recuerdo que tenía unas nalguitas muy delicadas, se rozaba por todo.

Bella se reservó su comentario, aún recordaba al delgado niño que se cubría las nalgas cada vez que lo intentaba bañar y que sollozaba cuando intentaba embadurnarlo de crema y/o vaselina.

Mientras le ayudaba a lavarse el cabello dejando que Rosalie solo jugara con la cristalina agua, no pudo evitar pensar en Jacob y Tanya, no habían sido precisamente las primas más apegadas, a pesar de que la oportunidad siempre estuvo ahí, fue una completa perra con ella y la idea que por su culpa cayera en manos de Jacob para hacer de ella su marioneta, le causaba náuseas.

…

Rosalie se había quedado dormida apenas tocó la cama, Bella le puso un largo camisón solo para cubrir su desnudez y la arropó, Edward había trancado la puerta y encendido la lámpara junto a Rosalie después de acariciarle la mejilla, quizás fuera demasiado duro con ella a veces, pero Bella no dudaba de lo mucho que quería a su hermana y sus esfuerzos para intentar sacarla del mundo en el que se había hundido.

Le había dado unos minutos de privacidad a Edward con Rosalie, así como para dejarlo cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación para evitar que hiciera algún desastre o perturbara a los niños demasiado temprano.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, con una idea en mente.

Edward entró a la habitación, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla sentada de manera recta al filo de la cama.

—¿Bella?

—Creo que debo de contarte quién es la verdadera Marie Denali.


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 16**

Edward comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Bella no le permitió decir una palabra.

—Soy la primera en querer borrar cualquier recuerdo de ella, hacer como si jamás hubiera existido, como si realmente hubiera sido Bella Swan, la niña criada en una pequeña familia rodeada de amor, pero no soy esa persona.

—Denali o Swan, eso ya no importa —negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella—, eres Cullen ahora, mi hermosa Bella Cullen, la mujer más valiente, amorosa, inteligente y encantadora que conozco.

—También amo ser Bella Cullen, pero gracias a Marie es que ahora lo soy.

Bella entendió a la perfección el ceño fruncido de Edward, también había sido toda una revelación para ella.

—Desde que hui de aquel hotel hasta que desperté y te vi a ti, culpé a Marie de todo lo malo que me pasó en la vida, incluso cuando se me quemaba la comida y me era difícil trabajar para ti, la maldecía por hacerme tan inútil, he pasado los últimos días aborreciéndola por traer su vida y arruinar la mía, deseando que jamás hubiera existido, pero ahora por fin me di cuenta que gracias a ella es que estoy aquí.

»Marie era una perra, vivía en una jaula de oro y estaba dispuesta a sufrir de las cosas más viles solo para asegurarse de que su vida de lujos jamás se viera afectada, concentrándose en la manera de verse guapa y joven para atraer al mejor prospecto de marido —negó con la cabeza, riendo irónicamente—, pero ella era fuerte, por fin veo que lo era, no era una cobarde por no atreverse a pelear con un hombre que le doblaba de tamaño y fuerza, no era cobarde por esconder con maquillaje las magulladuras que tenía prácticamente cada día, era fuerte, valiente y dentro de ella siempre existió una fortaleza que ahora puedo notar.

»A pesar de saber los riesgos que corría al ser encontrada, salió de ese hotel, aventurándose a las calles de una ciudad que no conocía, a un clima terrible al cual no estaba acostumbrada, caminando por varios kilómetros solo para mantenerse segura y a salvo, siguió adelante aun cuando la idea de acostarse con unos cuantos desconocidos y después tener un nuevo collar de diamantes taladró su mente, continuó caminando a pesar de saber que Jacob la castigaría si llegaba a atraparla, no se detuvo aun cuando tenía sus piernas entumecidas y sus dedos y labios estaban morados debido al frío, Marie fue la persona más valiente y yo la quise borrar para siempre, diciéndome cada mañana que ella no pertenecía a mí, que era alguien que ni siquiera merecía ser recordada.

Sintió la picazón de las lágrimas contenidas, Edward la sostuvo de la mano para darle valor.

—Fue Marie quien ideó el plan de perder la memoria, la misma que me dio fuerza para cosechar algodón y remendar los pantalones rotos de un nene con la sonrisa más bonita que alguna vez tuvo el placer de ver, fue ella quien me dio las agallas para luchar por el hombre por el que mi corazón se volvía loco apenas lo sentía cerca y que aún palpita como un loco solo por tenerte cerca.

—Marie es una gran mujer.

—Lo es, y es hora de que deje de menospreciarla y querer borrarla para siempre, la he tratado como si fuera otra persona, como si Mare fuera una impostora que intentó robarse mi vida, cuando siempre he sido Marie, cada vez que invento un cuento para los niños es Marie quien me da la confianza para saber que puedo crear cuentos aun cuando a mí nunca me los contaron, es su voz la que me alienta a montar a caballo, a atender las cabañas y los huéspedes, Marie y Bella son una misma persona y estoy cansada de negarlo.

—No lo hagas, Marie o Bella, yo siempre te amaré.

—Y yo a ti, amor, siempre lo haré, pero… aunque ahora me gusta pensar de esa manera, no puedo dejar de pensar que cada cosa horrible que hice, fui yo, no Marie, no puedo simplemente culparla y olvidarme de todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que soy despreciable y tengo que aceptar y hacer frente a lo que hice —suspiró cansada—. ¿Sabes por qué soy tan paciente con los niños? ¿O por qué a pesar de que la última vez terminó robándose la mitad de mi maquillaje y ropa sigo tratando a Rosalie con cariño? Es porque Rosalie me recuerda demasiado a mi prima Tanya, sus padres murieron cuando tenía seis, yo tenía ocho y la idea de tener que compartir mis cosas era inaceptable, hice de su vida un verdadero infierno.

—Los celos son normales en los niños.

—Lo son, Tony los tuvo las primeras semanas con Jeremy, pero los superó y fue feliz con un compañero de juegos, yo no lo hice, tomé cada una de las oportunidades que se me presentaron para hacer que Tanya se sintiera menospreciada, que supiera que era un estorbo, aun cuando no lo era. Me gustaría decir que conforme crecí las cosas cambiaron, pero incluso antes de venir aquí, me mofaba de ella, la desalentaba, destruí su confianza en ella solo porque podía, y ahora que está a merced de Jacob no puedo dejar de pensar que fui yo la culpable de que terminara de esa manera, fui una escoria.

—No lo fuiste, la vida te llevó a actuar de esa manera, pero has cambiado, te has dado cuenta que esa no era la vida que querías.

—Quizás ahora intento redimir mis culpas, pero eso no borra lo que hice. Estos últimos tres años he intentado convencerme que soy Bella Cullen, olvidándome de Marie y todo lo que ella fue, pero también soy ella, por más que no quiera aceptarlo. Fui yo quien permitió que Jacob abusara de mí, fui yo quien puso en primer lugar una vida de lujos en lugar de respetarme a mí misma, soy la culpable de que Tanya cayera en manos de Jacob, fui yo y mi cobardía la que te escondió toda su vida y quiso comenzar de cero.

—Pero también eres tú la que está aquí, la que sobrevivió, fuiste ella pero ahora eres la maravillosa mujer con la que comparto alegremente mi vida.

—Y por esa razón debo enfrentarme a toda la mierda que dejé atrás.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé que aunque te pida que me dejes enfrentar a los Denali sola, no me lo vas a permitir.

—Claro que no, de ninguna manera dejaré que vayas tú sola con los Denali, de hecho, ellos tendrán que venir aquí y ni siquiera así te dejaré sola.

—Lo sé, pero quiero pedirte que me dejes hablar a mí, no importa lo groseros, desagradables o malditos que sean, deja que yo me haga cargo.

—Bells, no sé si pueda, no tolero que te falten al respeto.

—Confío en que no lo harán, después de todo, son mis padres.

—Trajeron a ese desgraciado, no confío en ellos.

—Yo tampoco, pero tengo que enfrentarlos e intentar deshacerme de ellos, por ti, por nuestros niños, por nuestro bebé y la felicidad que hemos tenido.

—De acuerdo, pero si intentan algo sucio o tan solo tienen la intención de levantarte la mano, los sacaré de aquí de inmediato.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 17**

Bella estaba lavando los platos, intentando entretenerse en algo mientras la hora en la que había citado a sus padres llegaba, Paul fue quien llevó el recado al hotel en donde se estaban hospedando, le había dicho que ambos confirmaron su asistencia.

Sabía que era un riesgo hacerlo justamente antes de la cena de Nochevieja, pero quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas, comenzar el año de la mejor manera, sin embargo ahora con el nudo en su estómago y los niños tomando la siesta después de comer la masa para galletas sobrante, estaba tentada a enviar nuevamente a Paul y cancelar la reunión.

—¿Desde cuándo tienen una mini granja? Ese maldito cochino me tiró —refunfuñó Rosalie dejándose caer en la mesa—, el único buen cerdo es el que está en la mesa con una manzana en la boca.

—¿Qué hacías en el chiquero?

—Mi hermanito querido me ordenó limpiarlo, el bastardo dijo que debía pagar alquiler, ¡esta es mi casa!, además me tiró mi hierba, el bastardo hurgó en mi ropa, he pagado alquiler y nunca me han hecho eso.

—A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta que consumas esa porquería, Rose, Edward está preocupado por ti.

—Preocupado mis tetas que necesitan ser cogidas.

—Rose…

—Vamos, Bella, no seas una aguafiestas, tú sí me entiendes, entiendes nuestras necesidades de chica, y ya que mi hermanito no me deja follarme a ningún huésped en los establos, aun cuando algunos tienen bastantes ganas de hacerlo, lo menos que podrían dejarme hacer es que me fume un poco.

Bella le arrebató el porro blanco de las manos después de que lo sacó de su sostén.

—¡Eso es mío!

—Y esta es mi casa, ni siquiera has estado aquí ni un solo día, Rosalie, por lo menos abstente por hoy, pasa una cena en familia con nosotros como es debido.

—Solo será un poco, Bella, me esconderé en el ático, no es como si los mocosos me fueran a ver.

—Solo han pasado seis horas desde que despertaste y comiste, Rose.

—Seis horas de mierda.

—Es Nochevieja, solo por hoy abstente de hacer cualquier estupidez que se te pueda ocurrir, no lo hagas ni por mí ni por Edward, hazlo por tu hijo.

—Mi hijo te dice mamá a ti, si mal no recuerdo.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, él necesita una madre y quién mejor que tú —se encogió de hombros—, por eso es que yo no tengo por qué ser un buen ejemplo para él, ya te tiene a ti.

—Jeremy te quiere.

—Pero lejos de aquí, tú misma viste como me quería matar con la mirada, el mocoso tiene seis y ya me detesta.

—Podrías dejar de llamarlo mocoso, por lo menos llámalo por su nombre, es el nombre que le diste.

—Yo no lo hice, la del registro lo hizo, yo quería llamarlo engendro, pero no me dejaron, Engendro Cullen, es un buen nombre, uno mejor que Jeremy.

Bella negó mientras terminaba de lavar la vajilla.

—Anda, Bella, déjame salir, te prometo no causar disturbios, regresaré en menos de una hora.

—Al único lado a donde irás es a palear la nieve de los jardines traseros —interrumpió Edward desde la entrada de la cocina con Harry detrás de él—. Ayudarás a Harry a hacerlo, debe estar listo en menos de dos horas y es un camino bastante largo.

—Bastardo —protestó, pero aun así se puso de pie y tomó la pala extra de Harry—. Por lo menos espero que la cena sea lo suficientemente buena para compensar que me trates como a una esclava.

—Vamos, cariño, te dejaré jugar un rato en la nieve —dijo Harry rodeando los hombros de Rosalie como cuando era niña.

Ambos se quedaron solos en la cocina.

—Sabes que Rosalie te ama, pero tratándola de esa manera no es la forma de conseguir que se quede aquí.

—No la iba a mandar, pero los niños han despertado y tus padres han llegado.

Bella sintió sus piernas doblarse, no estaba lista.


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 18**

—Iremos a cabalgar con Sam, si nos portamos bien nos dejará montar a uno grande y no solo a nuestros ponis, dice que ya estamos listos.

Bella besó las regordetas mejillas de los niños, acomodó sus bufandas y se aseguró de que no se hubieran intercambiado las botas, algo que acostumbraban a hacer pues les parecía divertido, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Carmen y Eleazar.

—¿Me vas a decir? —preguntó Jeremy en su oído durante su último abrazo.

Bella suspiró sabiendo que no tenia de otra, después de esa charla seria y sincera con sus ositos.

—Esta noche.

Los niños la abrazaron una última vez y besaron su vientre susurrándole al bebé que se apresurara en nacer pues querían llevarlo con ellos, era la primera vez que lo hacían y no pudo detenerlos.

Los niños se fueron junto con Sam, quien prometió mantener un ojo en ellos en todo momento. Una vez quedaron los cuatro, Edward sostuvo su cintura con firmeza, había prometido mantenerse en silencio, dejando que ella se encargara.

—Pasemos a la oficina, será más cómodo hablar ahí.

Dio media vuelta y caminaron a la oficina, estaba en el ala privada de la casa, lo cual les aseguraba que los huéspedes no escucharían, además de que Rosalie raramente iba a esa parte de la casa, normalmente estaba en la cocina, atiborrándose de cuanto pudiera encontrar.

—Es cierto.

Bella se giró al escuchar la voz de su padre, quien se había detenido en uno de los marcos colgados en las paredes, era la del día de su boda junto con la fotografía de la adopción, en la primera los tres vestían de blanco, Bella tenía un pequeño ramo en su mano y el velo adornando su peinado, los tres sonreían felices, la segunda fotografía eran solo Bella y Tony, ella lo tenía en brazos mientras que Tony sostenía el certificado de adopción en sus manos.

—Nunca debiste dudar —respondió Bella antes de seguir avanzando.

Al entrar a la oficina, omitieron el escritorio, Bella prefirió sentar a sus padres en el sofá mientras que Edward permaneció de pie detrás de ella, siempre alerta en caso de que necesitara interponerse entre ella y los Denali.

—Pensé que cuando nos llamaste era para decirnos que querías regresar con nosotros —dijo Eleazar sin sentarse, manteniéndose de pie con las manos en sus caderas—, pero ahora estás embarazada y aparentemente con un matrimonio legal y un niño a cuestas, ¿cómo es que la hija que yo eduqué terminó de esta manera?

—Porque estaba harta.

—¿Harta de la buena vida? —preguntó sarcástico.

—Sí, harta y cansada, y no estaba dispuesta a ser humillada por más tiempo.

—¿Humillada? Ahora crees que es así, pero…

—No, papá, no lo vas a minimizar, tú y mamá sabían la vida que llevaba con Jacob, su dinero y su poder no era justificación para su manera de actuar, ¿me vas a decir que no sabías de las prostitutas que llevaba a casa? ¿O acaso nunca viste los golpes?

Eleazar desvió la mirada mientras que Carmen mantuvo su vista en el piso, negándose a ver a su alrededor. Era su momento de pedir una explicación, exigirles que le dijeran por qué nunca hicieron nada, por qué a pesar de que muchas veces Bella estuvo cojeando o con más maquillaje de lo normal nunca se lo cuestionaron.

Pero siendo sincera, conocía la respuesta, los Black eran los grandes amigos de sus padres, quienes les ayudaron a hacerse de su fortuna, permitir que Jacob hiciera lo que quisiera con ella era una manera de agradecerles.

El precio a pagar por una buena vida.

—Mi vida como una Denali terminó hace tres años, mucho antes de que me casara con Edward, mucho antes de que siquiera llegara a sus tierras. Sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando salí del hotel, regresar con ustedes no era una opción, le hubieran abierto la puerta a Jacob y dejado que me llevara de nuevo a casa o incluso ustedes lo hubieran hecho.

—No —interrumpió Carmen sin levantar la mirada—, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—Trajeron a Jacob aquí, mamá, ¿necesitas otra prueba de lo que ya sabemos?

—No pensé que él fuera a venir —dijo Eleazar causando el bufido de Edward—, es verdad, yo estaba hablando con Tanya, diciéndole que no regresaríamos a casa ya que tú estabas aquí, no sé si él escuchó y por eso vino.

—No puedes esperar que te crea.

—Espero que lo hagas porque te estoy diciendo la verdad, admito que sigo creyendo que un matrimonio con Jacob sería mejor.

—No me sorprende que pienses eso.

Bella sentía que no estaba llegando a ningún lugar, quizás había sido una pérdida de tiempo esa reunión, tal vez no había planeado muy bien qué decir.

Se rio sin humor, sabía qué decir y debía fajarse bien los pantalones y afrontar la situación, se lo había prometido a Edward, y por el amor a él y a su familia cortaría de raíz el problema.

—No los necesito en mi vida, no los necesité como Marie y estén seguros que no los necesito ahora como Bella.

Escuchó el sollozo de Carmen, pero no la detuvo, había escuchado a su madre llorar infinidad de veces solo para conseguir lo que deseaba, aprendió que un llanto de ella no era precisamente por dolor, arrepentimiento o culpa, era solo una forma de chantaje y Bella no iba a volver a caer.

»Hice mi vida, una mejor vida, una en la que soy feliz, en donde soy amada y amo, en donde estoy protegida por un hombre que sé que realmente me ama y no me lastimará, tengo dos hijos… tres si contamos al que estoy esperando, ustedes ya no entran en mi vida, ni siquiera logro entender por qué decidieron venir aquí.

—Porque aquí es donde te perdimos —dijo Eleazar con la voz entrecortada—, porque pensamos que, si buscábamos por la zona, podíamos encontrar tu cuerpo y despedirnos de ti de la manera correcta.

Bella no esperaba esa respuesta y por la forma en la que Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó suavemente de la cintura, él tampoco la esperaba.

—Puedes decidir no creer en mis palabras, pero a pesar de lo maldito que crees que soy, sigues siendo mi hija, y por tres largos años pensé que Jacob realmente te había matado, regresó diciendo que habías escapado con tu amante, pero yo no te había educado de esa manera, sabía que jamás te hubieras marchado.

—¿Pensaron que él me…?

—Por eso es que vinimos aquí, vendimos las acciones de la compañía, no tenemos nada que hacer en Nueva York, solo conservamos la casa, pero pensábamos venderla una vez nos asentáramos aquí, aunque fue más complicado de lo que imaginamos, ni siquiera el investigador privado logró encontrar algo, al parecer la gente de Charlotte es reacia a decir información a desconocidos, por eso es que íbamos a regresar a Nueva York, si el detective no pudo encontrarte, entonces no había manera de que lo hiciéramos.

—Pero lo hicimos, estás aquí, viva, en una vida lejos de nosotros.

Bella miró a sus padres, jamás había visto a su padre de manera vulnerable, ni a su madre tan nerviosa, quería desconfiar, decirles que no les creía nada y correrlos de su hogar, así como obligarlos a regresar a Nueva York.

Pero no creía que los ojos rojos, la mirada de dolor y los hombros caídos por la derrota pudieran fingirse.

¿O sí?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Originalmente está historia era muy corta por ser navideña (solo quince capítulos) pero ya que me atrase con las actualizaciones, decidí aumentar los capítulos para que ustedes tengan una historia más completa.**

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán, adelantos, imagenes, información extra sobre las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 19**

Una de las cosas que más tranquilizaba a Bella, era la presencia de Edward, aún recordaba las primeras semanas en la finca, siempre cuidando sus espaldas, temerosa de que Jacob apareciera, aun cuando jugaba con Tony estaba alerta, pero cada vez que Edward estaba cerca, era como si cualquier preocupación desapareciera.

La sensación de protección aumentaba cuando Edward la tocaba, ya sea cuando la tomaba de la mano, la abrazaba o la llevaba en brazos, cada vez que sentía el tacto de Edward, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían, y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Carmen lloraba como una magdalena, mientras su padre se veía miserable, quizás eso sería suficiente para perdonarlos, para permitirles entrar a su vida y olvidar el pasado...

La simple idea le daba dolor de cabeza.

Pero sentir la calidez de la mano de Edward en su cadera, le daba la suficiente calma para enfrentar a sus padres.

—No les creo.

Su madre la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, los enormes ojos de incredulidad eran de alguna forma graciosa.

—Tú… tú…

—No esperan que con unas cuantas lágrimas les crea, ¿verdad? Me educaron para no sentir compasión por nadie, para no creer en lágrimas, ¿por qué creería en las suyas?

—No puedo creer que estés hablándonos así —gimoteó Carmen largándose a llorar de nuevo, Bella no pudo más que rodar los ojos.

—Bella…

Era hora de dejar las cosas claras.

—Si realmente te importo… les importo, como dicen que lo hago, entonces váyanse.

—No puedes…

—Sí puedo y lo estoy haciendo. ¿Estás esperado que nos tiremos al suelo y lloremos porque ahora todas las cosas serán mejor? No les creo, no les creo ni una pizca de lo que dicen ni cómo actúan.

Sintió el suave apretón en su cadera, un apoyo silencioso, un tranquilizador apoyo, nunca dudaría de él, sabía con certeza que la única persona que jamás le fallaría, sería Edward, confiaba ciegamente en su amado esposo.

»Si realmente les intereso, si es verdad lo que dicen de estar arrepentidos y querer arreglar las cosas, no lo hagan conmigo, tengo una vida feliz y plena en la que ustedes no son partícipes, mejor arreglen las cosas con Tanya, ella es la que los necesita, no yo.

Antes de que su padre pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta, chocando contra la pared por la fuerza ejercida, Jeremy entró llorando, Tony detrás de él intentaba calmarlo, ambos tenían la ropa manchada de rojo, detrás de ambos venía una desvergonzada Rosalie riéndose.

Bella tomó en brazos a Jeremy, quien la abrazó y escondió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Solo una hora, Rosalie, solo una hora —gruñó Edward, dando un paso hacia delante, dejando que Bella consolara a Jeremy.

—Solo quería jugar con los mocosos, es mi hijo después de todo, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que le teme a los payasos?

—¡Nos arrojaste sangre en la cara! —gritó Tony, no parecía asustado, más bien furiosamente indignado.

—Pintura falsa —rodó los ojos—, además me perdí Halloween, ustedes necesitan que les quiten lo mimados, ¿y por qué tú no estás llorando? No puedo creer que mi hijo sea más miedoso que tú.

—Suficiente, Rosalie —le silenció Bella meciendo al pequeño en sus brazos.

—Claro que es suficiente —gruñó Edward tomando el brazo de su hermana—. Debí encerrarte en el ático desde que llegaste.

—Eres un bruto —chilló cuando la jaló sacándola de la oficina.

—Claro que lo soy, estoy cansado de ti, Rosalie.

—Puede, pero sigo siendo tu hermana y me amas, y yo te amo lo suficiente para dejar que te quedes con el niño, ¿has visto cómo se lanzó hacia Bella? El mocoso es todo un mimado.

Bella suspiró sintiendo los sollozos de Jeremy disminuir, lo último que quería era que sus hijos estuvieran cerca de Eleazar y Carmen.

—¿Prefieres esto que…?

—Rosalie es mi familia, más familia de lo que ustedes podrían llegar a ser. —Se negaba a llamarlos papá y mamá frente a los niños—. Por favor, es la última vez que se los digo, váyanse, váyanse y no vuelvan más, tengo la familia que siempre quise justo aquí.

Jeremy salió de su escondite para verlos a ambos, Tony, quien estaba abrazando su pierna, los miraba con toda la curiosidad que un niño de seis tenía, pero sabiamente se mantenía callado junto a ella.

»No los necesito —les dijo solo para reafirmar sus anteriores palabras—, no lo he hecho en los últimos tres años y tengan por seguro que no lo haré en los siguientes.

Eleazar fue el primero en abandonar la oficina.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Carmen poniéndose de pie.

—¿En serio dudas de lo segura que estoy? —cuestionó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de Jeremy y el cabello de Tony—. Es demasiado tarde, Carmen.

Esta asintió para después salir de la oficina también.

—¿Mami? —habló Tony con su boca fruncida—. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Nadie importante, mis amores. ¿Quieren contarme qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo es que los llenó de pintura? ¿Acaso ustedes no estaban cabalgando?

Jeremy volvió a esconderse en su cuello mientras que Tony indignadísimo comenzó a contar la jugarreta que les hizo Rosalie.

* * *

**Yanina**** muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme en esta historia, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TWOP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 20**

Bella terminó de vestir a los niños.

Llevaban meses preparándose para la temporada alta en la finca, preparando las habitaciones y cabañas, el itinerario, las comidas, el entretenimiento, esforzándose para que ningún detalle quedara al azar.

Habían previsto cualquier emergencia, desde una tormenta de nieve hasta un apagón de electricidad, fueron meticulosos, cada detalle fue analizado a conciencia para que los huéspedes tuvieran felices fiestas y regresaran el siguiente año.

Pero ahora, con su bebé creciendo en su vientre, ambos niños inquietos por la presencia de Rosalie en casa y sus padres merodeando todavía, la cena era lo último que estaba en su lista de preocupaciones.

—¿Ha estado todo el rato ahí metida? —preguntó Edward entrado a la habitación y viendo las piernas de Rosalie sobresalir de abajo de la cama.

—Se ha quedado atorada y, como estaba demasiado ocupada para ayudarla, se ha dormido —dijo Bella mientras cepillaba el cabello de Tony—. Planeaba pedirle a Sue que cuidara de los niños mientras la sacaba de ahí y le daba un baño.

—Ya está lo suficientemente grande como para que se haga cargo de sí misma —dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y tocaba con su bota la pierna de la rubia—. ¡Rosalie!

El grito fue suficiente para asustarla y provocar que se golpeara con la cama, su gemido de dolor solo confirmó que estaba despierta.

—Eres un hijo de puta, imbécil de mierda.

—Hay niños presentes.

—Ya que no los veo, no me importa. Sirve de algo y sácame de aquí.

Edward hizo el amago de tomar su pierna y jalarla, pero en su lugar se sentó en la cama aplastando de esa manera a Rosalie.

—Creo que te quedas más tiempo ahí...

—¡Maldito hijo de puta!

—Entre más maldigas, más tiempo te quedarás ahí.

Los niños se rieron ante la pelea se su papi y Rosalie, Bella negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de arreglar el cabello de los niños.

A pesar de las protestas de la rubia, por las leves risas que soltaba, ella también se divertía, tanto ella como Rosalie sabían que Edward amaba a su hermana y haría lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo, mandó a su madre a una casa de descanso en California, que costaba un ojo de la cara, solo para que Rosalie pudiera regresar a casa sin temor a que la echara, aceptó al niño sin siquiera poner una queja y si Rosalie no hubiera sido tan escurridiza, la hubiera ingresado en una clínica.

Edward haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que su hermana estuviera bien, si era necesario llevarla con engaños de comprarle nueva ropa y en su lugar dejarla en el centro de Charlotte en donde los enfermeros estarían esperándola para llevarla a la clínica de desintoxicación, entonces lo haría.

Quizás Rosalie lo detestaría y odiaría por un tiempo, pero Edward aceptaría todo eso con tal de que su hermana enderezara su vida.

Abandonó la habitación en el mismo momento en el que Rosalie logró salir de la cama y se abalanzó contra Edward, los niños reían a carcajadas, incluso Jeremy, quien, a pesar de la reticencia, quería a Rosalie, quizás no como a una madre, pero en el fondo la quería.

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número que, a pesar de los años, aún se sabía de memoria.

—¿Hola? —La suave y lastimera voz casi la hizo llorar.

Ignorando su deseo por colgar, habló.

—¿Tanya?

El sollozo a través de la línea le dio esperanzas, quizás todavía tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 21**

Los huéspedes poco a poco se iban, las fiestas habían terminado, la cena de Año Nuevo fue un éxito, Bella y Edward estaban ansiosos por las siguientes vacaciones, estaban seguros de que las nuevas cabañas que serían construidas también estarían llenas.

Pero no todo había sido alegría, los enfermeros habían ido por Rosalie y se la llevaron a rehabilitación, verla llorar, patalear, gritar, rogar y terminar por insultarlos había sido doloroso, pero Bella sabía que Edward prefería soportar un amargo momento que pasar nuevamente por la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaría su hermana o en qué circunstancias la volvería a encontrar.

Jeremy necesitaba ver que su madre estaba bien, aun cuando no fuera a ocupar ese lugar en su vida, pues Bella era su madre en todos los sentidos, era necesario que él viera a Rosalie recuperada.

Saber que por lo menos lo intentó.

Todos querían verla recuperada.

Que Rosalie volviera a ser una chica completa.

Con la partida de Rose, también ocurrió la de los Denali, Carmen fue una última vez antes de irse.

—No me importa que no me creas, o si no quieres tenerme cerca, saber que estás viva es lo único que necesito.

Bella la sostuvo del brazo antes de que se marchara.

—Si realmente me quieres, si lo que has dicho es verdad…

—Lo hago.

—Entonces ayuda a Tanya, haz por ella lo que ya no puedes hacer por mí.

Carmen asintió antes de marcharse, Bella podía recordar el llanto de Tanya a través de la línea telefónica.

—_¿Realmente eres tú, Marie? Pensé que… Jacob dijo… Oh, Marie._

Bella la intentó tranquilizar diciendo que estaba en un buen lugar con una familia a la que amaba, Tanya había respondido a ella como si nunca le hubiera hecho pasar por malos momentos, estaba a punto de decirle que saliera de casa de Jacob y fuera a Charlotte con ella, quería arreglar las cosas con su prima, pero Tanya cortó la llamada en cuanto la voz de Jacob atravesó la línea.

Bella se estremecía de solo pensar lo que Jacob pudo haberle hecho.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, quizás era cosa suya, tal vez sus ansias de saber que todo mejoraría, o quizás solo era su pequeño que le demandaba comida.

Regresó a sus deberes, despidiendo a los pocos huéspedes, manteniendo tranquilos a los niños que se alborotaban ante cualquier novedad.

Al pasar las horas, recibieron la llamada de la clínica en donde estaba Rosalie, no se les había escapado pero hirió a un enfermero y estaría recluida hasta nuevo aviso. Tanto a Bella como a Edward les destrozó saber que no podrían hablar con Rosalie tan pronto, pero intentaban animarse ante la perspectiva de que tal vez, por fin, pudiera recuperarse.

* * *

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 22**

Edward sintió la patada contra su mano, era en momentos como ese, cuando sentía al bebé creciendo en el vientre de su amada esposa, que sabía que las cosas solo podían mejorar.

Habían pasado por tanto en los últimos meses, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido soportar. Cuando se hizo cargo de la finca, después de que su padre falleció, sabía que iba a ser difícil, ser el jefe de familia no era tarea fácil, conforme el tiempo pasó, aprendió a anticipar desastres, sin embargo eso no hacía el trabajo menos pesado, pero aun cuando la presión en su espalda era demandante, no sé arrepentía de nada en su vida.

Durante su primer matrimonio fue difícil compaginar su vida en la finca y una vida de casado, Kate no le había dado problemas, entendiendo lo importante que era mantener viva la finca Cullen, por eso es que permanecía en casa ayudando a Esme en cualquier cosa que necesitara, incluso en prohibir que Rosalie se acercara a la casa y por consiguiente a Edward.

Hubiera querido darse cuenta a tiempo de la adicción de Rosalie, quizás si él hubiera estado más en casa, estado presente la primera vez que su hermana regresó, quizás hubiera actuado a tiempo, tal vez evitado que llevara una vida precaria, quizás hasta hubiera podido ir a la universidad.

Edward había tenido que aprender a vivir con los remordimientos, por eso cuando su madre sugirió que ya no estaba para vivir en un clima tan frío y que quizás mudarse a una ciudad más soleada era lo que sus viejos huesos necesitaban, él no dudó en pagar la casa de reposo, de esa manera permitiendo que Rosalie pudiera regresar a casa cuando quisiera.

Ahora, saber que su hermana había atentado contra su vida durante el primer mes que llevaba en rehabilitación, le hizo replantearse su decisión, pero Bella lo había detenido cuando estaba a punto de firmar los papeles para sacar a Rosalie del centro.

—_Quiero a Rosalie tanto como tú la quieres y ella lo sabe, sabe que quieres protegerla de todos, incluso hasta de ella misma, sabe que la llevarás de regreso a casa por temor a perderla._

—_Yo…_

—_Es difícil, amor, pero a veces tenemos que ser más fuertes por ellos, ser la fortaleza que ellos necesitan, incluso cuando verlos en una camilla nos rompa el corazón. No será sencillo, Edward, pero tenemos que permitir que hagan su trabajo si queremos tener a la verdadera Rosalie con nosotros._

Edward había tenido que soportar dejar a su hermana y marcharse de regreso con Bella a la finca.

Rosalie seguía sin cooperar, pero Edward se negó a dejarse vencer ante la desesperada súplica de su hermana por salir del lugar. Llevar cuatro meses limpia era un calvario para ella, pero un calvario necesario.

La decisión de Edward se solidificó cuando el médico les dijo que estaban esperando una niña, la emoción de sus hijos cuando se enteraron tan solo aumentó la confianza en su decisión, le dio un ultimátum a Rosalie, o realmente intentaba rehabilitarse o podía irse haciendo a la idea de que lo perdía a él también.

No había sido nada fácil pero sabía que tenía una familia que lo necesitaba, dos niños que confiaban en él para ser su guía y una esposa embarazada que seguía intentado ganarse su perdón por los tres años de mentiras en que lo hizo vivir —no importaba cuántas veces le dijera que eso había quedado en el pasado—, su familia crecía y se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Estaban a mediados de año, su hija nacería dentro de los siguientes tres meses, y esperaba que para la siguiente Navidad su hermana pudiera conocerla, disfrutar de tiempo de calidad con Tony y Jeremy —quien era oficialmente hijo de Bella y suyo—, sin ninguna sustancia dentro de ella.

* * *

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme en esta nueva historia, eres la mejor, te quiero y adoro.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi, en dónde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, entre otras actividades relacionadas con las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja 😘😘😘**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 23**

Bella se sostuvo el vientre sintiendo como la personita dentro de ella se agitaba, no era normal que llorara, desde que había llegado a la finca, su vida solo mejoró, pero ahora mientras veía a su prima bajar de la camioneta con ayuda de los enfermeros, se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

Ella había escapado de Jacob justo a tiempo, nunca la había golpeado al extremo de mandarla al hospital, cada paliza era solo para atormentarla, para hacerla saber que él mandaba, pero al ver a Tanya con el rostro todavía hinchado, la cabeza vendada, un brazo y piernas rotas y varias quemaduras en el cuerpo, se sintió enferma.

Había llamado varias veces más al penthouse de Jacob, pero no volvieron a responder hasta un mes atrás, en donde Tanya le había devuelto la llamada.

Bella se había enterado tristemente de que sus padres ni siquiera regresaron a Nueva York, ni se pusieron en contacto con Tanya para decirle cuál sería su nueva residencia permanente, Bella se sintió asqueada pero no sorprendida, esos eran sus padres, aquellos que nunca vieron nada de malo cuando Bella rompía las muñecas de Tanya siendo unas niñas o cuando se apropiaba de todos los regalos de Santa, dejándole a Tanya solo aquellos que no eran de su total agrado.

Le había rogado a Tanya que dejara a Jacob, quizás los Denali ya no estaban en la ciudad y tal vez no los volverían a ver, pero la tenía a ella, Tanya se había reído y burlado de sus palabras sin creerle para después colgar.

Bella llamó al número varias veces hasta que semanas después Tanya por fin le llamó gimiendo por ayuda.

Edward había puesto a Sue en un avión con rumbo a Nueva York, Bella había querido protestar, pero su miedo a enfrentarse a Jacob fue mayor, por esa razón esperó, sintiéndose una cobarde, a que Sue regresara a casa con Tanya.

Y ahora por fin veía a su prima bajar de la ambulancia, con Sue sosteniendo a los dos bebés de un año aproximadamente.

Bella caminó hacia su prima con Edward muy de cerca.

—Lo siento tanto —sollozó abrazando a Tanya.

Ella había escapado, conseguido una vida mejor, un hombre que la amaba, dos niños que la adoraban y una familia que la aceptaba, dejando su vida pasada atrás sin importarle las repercusiones, temió que fuera demasiado tarde para intentar remediar sus errores, pero sentir el brazo de su prima abrazarla y sollozar contra su hombro, tal cual como ella lo estaba haciendo, le daba esperanza de que todavía tuvieran la oportunidad de mejorar.

* * *

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme en esta nueva historia, eres la mejor, te quiero y adoro.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi, en dónde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, entre otras actividades relacionadas con las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja 😘😘😘**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 24**

Tanya permaneció encerrada en su habitación por las siguientes dos semanas, recuperándose, al principio se negó a dejar que los niños salieran, pero con ayuda de Sue y la enfermera, además de la hiperactividad que un par de niños de un año podían tener, Tanya estuvo de acuerdo en dejarles salir de la habitación.

Jeremy y Tony estaban encantados con tener a dos bebés en casa, su alegría solo aumentó cuando se enteraron que ambos niños eran sus primos y se quedarían en casa por una temporada.

La tranquila casa ahora era un mar de gritos y risas infantiles, Tony y Jeremy estaban por cumplir siete y eran un par de loquillos que no podían mantenerse quietos por mucho tiempo, siempre queriendo estar en movimiento, incluso cuando Edward había dado permiso para que montaran los caballos grandes, nunca perdían sus energías.

Bella agradecía toda la ayuda que tenía a su alrededor, pues eso le permitía disfrutar de su embarazo y pasar por lo menos una hora diaria con Tanya, intentado ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, aunque con la barriga era demasiado poco lo que podía hacer.

—Lo siento tanto.

—Deja de disculparte, Bella —dijo Tanya—, ya no importa.

—Es difícil dejar de culparse.

—Yo no te culpo.

—Deberías, por mi culpa terminaste a merced de Jacob y peor aún, ni siquiera _ellos _intentaron ayudarte.

—Pero tú lo has hecho.

—Sí, pero…

—Bella, estás aquí, estoy aquí, ¿sabes cuántas veces Jacob me dijo que había terminado contigo? Lloraba al pensar que estabas enterrada en alguna zanja o que alguno de sus _amigos _te había lastimado, saber que nada de eso pasó y que estuviste en un buen lugar hace que esté feliz por ti.

—Pero mientras yo estaba aquí, tú pasaste por todo ese infierno.

—Pero ya no, gracias a ti.

Pasaban las tardes hablando, haciéndose compañía, el psicólogo iba tres veces a la semana para hablar con Tanya y Bella, aunque Bella sentía que había superado sus fantasmas desde que llegó con los Cullen, hablar con el psicólogo la hizo darse cuenta de todo con lo que cargaba, de la culpa y remordimiento que la atormentaba y del miedo ante la posibilidad de que Edward decidiera que no era buena para él ni para los niños.

Con la fecha de parto a tan solo semanas o tal vez días de ocurrir, Bella se sentía cada vez más segura de que su pequeña niña tendría un lugar seguro en el cual vivir y crecer.

* * *

Hola.

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme en esta nueva historia, eres la mejor, te quiero y adoro.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi, en dónde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, entre otras actividades relacionadas con las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja 😘😘😘**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 25**

Bella sostuvo a su pequeña niña en brazos mientras Edward junto a ella las abrazaba, tener un parto en casa no había sido precisamente lo que había planeado, sabía que había entrado en labor de parto, pero cuando fue al médico le dijeron que aún quedaban muchas horas por delante y podía regresar a casa y esperar a que llegara el momento.

Edward había permanecido junto a ella todo el tiempo, Tanya estaba tan feliz por ella, que por fin salió de su habitación.

Habían estado tranquilos hasta que Edward tuvo que correr al establo en donde una vaca se había puesto de parto y tenía dificultades para expulsar al becerro.

Tanya bromeó sobre que Edward tenía experiencia con partos, así que podía hacerse cargo de traer al mundo a su hija, todos se rieron, Bella lo hizo, no sintió nada fuera de lo común, hasta que al irse a dar un baño pensando que en cuanto Edward regresara sería mejor que se fueran al médico, sintió una fuerte opresión.

No sabía cómo era un parto, solo sabía que duraba bastante y que debía pujar varias veces, Tanya le había dicho que fue agotador dar a luz a los gemelos, Edward le contó las largas horas que transcurrieron antes de que Tony naciera, incluso Rosalie le mencionó que tuvieron que cortarla pues la cabeza de Jeremy era demasiado grande, pero nada de eso la había preparado para sentir la fuerte presión en su bajo vientre.

No recordaba mucho, tan solo a Sue entrando a la habitación y gritando para llamar a las demás chicas del servicio, ayudarla a subir a la cama, luego pedir que llamaran a Edward y a una ambulancia.

Edward apenas había cruzado la puerta de la habitación, las chicas del servicio ni siquiera habían traído ni la mitad de las cosas que Sue les pidió, Bella no había estado preparada, tan solo sintió una fuerte tensión que se apoderó de su cuerpo para después ver a Sue sostener a una pequeña cosita mojada y arrugadita.

Los paramédicos habían llegado y, después de revisarla a ella y a la bebé, las llevaron al hospital.

Aún podía recordar la cara de sorpresa de Tony y Jeremy al verla salir de la habitación con la beba en sus brazos.

Ahora estaban ahí, en la habitación del hospital con su bebita entre sus brazos, perfectamente saludable, llenando de alegría a sus padres.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —preguntó Bella apartando la mirada de la bebé.

—No lo sé, pero creo que, ya que nació hoy, quizás sea una motivación para ella —dijo Edward suspirando—, Rosalie ha progresado, se ha comportado y ha comenzado a participar en las sesiones grupales, quizás saber que nuestra florecita nació en su cumpleaños sea la motivación que le hace falta.

* * *

**Hola!**

**A pesar de muchas dudas, ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia **

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la revisión del capítulo y por acompañarme en esta nueva historia, eres la mejor, te quiero y adoro.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

* * *

**Recuerden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi, en dónde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, entre otras actividades relacionadas con las historias, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad jajaja 😘😘😘**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 26**

Bella tenía a los niños junto a ella cada minuto del día, apenas regresaban del colegio estaban pegados a la cuna de Rose, maravillados ante cualquier movimiento de la niña, se habían puesto nerviosos la primera vez que la vieron amamantarla, pero después de unas cuantas veces, ahora les parecía de lo más normal.

—Nunca pude amamantarlos —le dijo Tanya durante una tarde después de que durmiera a los gemelos—, Jacob nunca me lo permitió, se puso furioso cuando se enteró que no son suyos.

—¿Es por eso que nadie lo sabía?

—Sí, me enteré a los dos meses, pensé que eran de él, pero había estado con otros y Jacob demandó una prueba de paternidad.

—¿Aun cuando estabas embarazada?

—Sí, pero ya que era arriesgado y había una posibilidad de que fueran suyos, no hicimos la prueba, sin embargo mantuvo el embarazo en secreto… no que fuera difícil.

Bella asintió apesadumbrada, sabiendo lo sola que Tanya había estado.

—¿Hicieron la prueba cuando nacieron?

—Sí, apenas los tuve en brazos supe que no eran de él, llámalo sexto sentido, pero sabía que no eran de él, la prueba dio negativo y Jacob se volvió loco.

—¿Fue agresivo con ellos?

—Nunca los lastimó, no lo permití.

Bella sostuvo la mano de su prima, dándole el apoyo que sabía que necesitaba, nunca más tendría que ver a Jacob, estaba segura en ese lugar.

Ahora sabía por qué Jacob no había ido a reclamar a los niños, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que apareciera, Edward había estado mucho más alerta desde la llegada de Rose, así que había puesto al tanto a Emmett para asegurarse de que Jacob no se acercara a su familia.

—No lo hará, Tanya, te prometo que no lo hará.

—Lo sé, Bella.

Nunca habían sido cercanas, Bella era consciente de lo desgraciada que fue con su prima, de lo poco que le importó su bienestar, pero ahora intentaba ser el apoyo que ella necesitaba.

Que ambas necesitaban.

Después de todo, eran la única familia que tenían.


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 27**

Los primeros dos meses fueron un remolino de emociones.

Tanya comenzó a asistir a terapia, era lento su proceso pero lo estaba intentando.

Carmen y Eleazar habían llamado dos semanas después del nacimiento de Rose, Bella había fingido durante toda la conversación, viendo de lo que eran capaces sus padres.

Ellos juraban que estaban intentando ayudar a Tanya, pero ella se alejaba sin querer escucharlos.

Una mentira tras otra escuchó Bella hasta que Carmen por fin hizo la esperada pregunta.

—_¿Crees que podríamos ir a conocer al bebé? Ni siquiera nos has dicho si es niña o niño._

—No se puede, tenemos casa llena y no me gusta que los gemelos estén cerca de desconocidos.

—_Yo no soy ninguna desconocida, soy su abuela, además si has tenido gemelos necesitas…_

—Los gemelos no son míos, son de Tanya, ¿no sabías que está conmigo desde hace meses?

Carmen había intentado excusarse, pero Bella le colgó la llamada no sin antes advertirle que no quería volver a verla y que no se atreviera a poner un pie en Charlotte.

Había recibió otra llamada de Eleazar esa misma tarde.

—_¿Esperabas que nos preocupáramos por esa arrimada? Ni siquiera lleva nuestra sangre, ¿por qué debería importarnos lo que le pase?_

Bella no volvió a responder ninguna llamada.

Sus padres nunca iban a cambiar y de ese modo no los quería cerca de sus niños.

Por otro lado, Rosalie también iba mejorando.

Había tocado fondo, había logrado entrar a una de las habitaciones de las chicas que estaban prontas a salir de la clínica, a las cuales se les permitía tener un baño propio, había roto un espejo y comenzado a lastimarse. Por suerte la encontraron a tiempo, pero habían estado a punto de perderla.

Edward estuvo a nada de sacarla de la clínica al verla tendida en la camilla, pero solo bastó que Rosalie despertara para que desistiera de su decisión.

Una simple manipulación que había estado a punto de ser mortal.

—_Bella, por favor, ya no quiero estar aquí._

—_Lo siento, Rosie, pero no podemos dejar que te mates._

—_Estuve a punto de hacerlo, ¿no ven que es un infierno para mí estar aquí? Quiero ir a casa._

—_No lo harás —dijo Edward—, y a menos que mejores, la finca no es más tú casa, no eres bienvenida, no te quiero cerca de mis hijos si continúas así, he terminado contigo._

Bella aún recordaba los gritos de Rosalie pidiendo por Edward, rogando porque no la dejara.

Ahora por fin Rosalie estaba tomando las terapias y rehabilitación en serio.

Esperaban tenerla en casa muy pronto.

Así como esperaba que su amado esposo dejara de actuar como un tonto, aunque realmente amaba verlo ser un bobo solo para hacer reír a sus dos niños.


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 28**

—Solo estaré unas horas afuera, princesa, regresaré antes de que te des cuenta que me he ido, preciosa.

Bella sonrió al ver a Edward susurrarle palabras tiernas a su pequeña florecita, la niña tenía a su papi envuelto en su diminuta manita.

No es que no fuera cariñoso con Tony y Jeremy, era un padre amoroso y atento con los niños, incluso con los gemelos era un buen tío, pero verlo con su pequeña niñita entre sus brazos era definitivamente una vista maravillosa.

No importaba que tuviera que reunirse con los contratistas que estaban arreglando la nueva zona de cabañas, que estarían abiertas al público para las siguientes vacaciones, era un proyecto que a ambos emocionaba pues a los alrededores de las cabañas estaría repleto de rosales en honor a su pequeña niña y a Rosalie; pero ni siquiera por esa razón Edward dejaba a la niña, estaba completamente embobado con su pequeña florecita.

Ella apenas si estaba despierta, pero aun así Edward quería asegurarse que su niña no olvidara que papi regresaría pronto

El teléfono de Edward sonó y respondió sin aparta la vista de la niña.

—¿Hola?... Sí, ya voy Quil.

Colgó la llamada y, suspirando, besó la regordeta mejilla de la bebé una vez más.

—Regresaré pronto, amorcito.

Edward le entregó nuevamente a la niña y beso los labios de Bella.

—Cuida a mi florecita.

—Claro que lo haré.

—Las amo.

—Y nosotras a ti.

La besó una vez más antes de salir de la habitación dejándolas solas, Bella sonrió a su pequeña niña que la veía con esos enormes ojos verdes, tan iguales a los de Edward y Tony.

Se quedó en la cama un rato más disfrutando del tiempo a solas con su niña, amaba a los tres por igual, incluso quería a los gemelos, pero el amor a su niñita era diferente, quizás se debía a que podía verlos a Edward y a ella en su rostro, o tal vez porque los fantasmas del pasado la atormentaban, haciéndola preguntarse si sería una buena madre para su hija.

Se preguntaba constantemente si acaso Carmen la miró del mismo modo que ella miraba a la pequeña Rose, ¿Eleazar le murmuraba palabras tiernas como Edward lo hacía con la niña?

¿Sabría reconocer si su hija no era feliz?

Odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

Detestaba el temor que la invadía y la hacía sentir que no era lo suficiente para sus hijos.

¿Y si les fallaba a los tres?

¿Si arruinaba sus vidas?

—Me pregunto si la hija será igual de perra que la madre.

* * *

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Capítulo 29**

Bella sintió su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar la voz de Jacob tan cerca.

Lo vio en la puerta de la habitación, completamente despreocupado.

Tenía el cabello más largo, y no se había afeitado por lo menos en una semana, lucía descuidado, incluso su ropa estaba arrugada, no era el Jacob que recordaba.

Se puso de pie, debía proteger a la niña y recostada con ella en la cama no era la mejor opción.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó poniéndose frente a la cama.

—Vengo por lo que es mío.

—No te llevarás a los gemelos, estás loco si piensas que...

—¿Quién habló de esos mocosos? Pueden quedarse aquí, estoy mil veces mejor sin esos bastarditos en mi casa.

—Tanya tampoco…

—¿Realmente crees que quiero a esa perra? Para que mis amigos jueguen está bien, pero ¿para mí? Yo tengo gustos más... exquisitos.

Bella sintió un escalofrío en su columna, pero se negó a mostrarse débil, debía hacer tiempo, Sue aparecería en cualquier momento llevándole el desayuno, esa era su excusa para tener a la niña por la mañana.

—No pudimos hablar la última vez, tenías a ese perro guardián, pero ahora estamos solos.

Solo un poco más, Sue no debía tardar, debía confiar.

—Tres años viviendo en esta pocilga, ahora pareces más una... —la miró de arriba abajo, para después bufar—, aunque con unos cuantos correctivos, volverás a ser una mujer decente, o al menos una que pueda cumplir el papel de puta que quiero a mi lado.

Bella se aguantó las ganas de gritar, no iba a ganar nada si actuaba ahora y lo molestaba.

—Ya tengo el titular pensado, sabes, "Isabella y Jacob Black dan la bienvenida a su primogénita".

Jacob lentamente se acercó a ella.

—La maternidad te sienta muy bien, tus tetas están mucho más grandes.

Alejó la mano de Jacob que intentó tocar su pecho.

—No me toques.

—Recuerdo una época en donde me rogabas por más.

—¿También recuerdas cada vez que me violaste, imbécil?

Bella sintió la fuerte bofetada en su mejilla antes de ser jalada hasta chocar contra el pecho de Jacob.

»¡Suéltame!

—Te sugiero que te controles —le dijo mientras delineaba la delgada y afilada cuchilla contra su mejilla—. Realmente tienes un buen lugar aquí, uno muy grande, fue tan fácil esconderse entre tantos pasillos y habitaciones.

—Todas las habitaciones están aseguradas.

—Al parecer no todas —le sonrió mientras tomaba sus nalgas y las amasaba—. Tienes un puñado de obreros muertos de hambre allá afuera, solo bastaron unos cuantos dólares y heme aquí.

Bella se negaba a creerlo, esos trabajadores llevaban años trabajando para los Cullen.

—Pensé que quizás una probadita antes de irnos no sería mala idea.

Bella sintió como le levantaba el camisón de dormir, el mismo que a Edward le había encantado cuando la vio la noche anterior.

Conocía su casa a la perfección, así que sabía que una de las tablas del piso siempre sonaba sin importar cuánto intentaran arreglarla, y fue justo la tabla pisada por Sue lo que le dio el valor para tomar el rostro de Jacob y pegar sus labios a los suyos.

Jacob se entusiasmó y comenzó a toquetear su cuerpo, escuchó la puerta abrirse y el jadeo de Sue, solo eso bastó para que Bella golpeara su entrepierna.

Jacob se retorció solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que Bella tomara a la niña y se la entregara a Sue, quien había tirado la bandeja de comida.

Apenas pudo aventar a Sue fuera de la habitación antes de que Jacob la tomara del cabello, la jalara dentro de la habitación y cerrara la puerta.

* * *

**Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor en el mundo entero.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto**

* * *

**Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de facebook "The follies and evils by Teffi" en donde encontrarán adelantos, imágenes, información extra de las historias y muchas otras actividades, además de que podrán acosarme con mayor libertad 😘😘😘 jajaja.**


End file.
